


The Aftermath

by DTA2013



Series: The Art of Maniputalion [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Babies, Best Friends, Boyfriends, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friendship, Hostage Situations, Hurt, Kidnapping, Love, Past Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Torture, Trust, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTA2013/pseuds/DTA2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as life starts to become normal again. Secrets, Emily's stress levels go through the roof. One wedding. Emily pulls away from her family again. Emily's life is threatened once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to place disclaimers so here it is DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters...  
> I also post on FF and fictionpad under DTA2013.  
> ARCHIVING: Only with my permission. I don't normally put this but seems that people are at it again. The only places these stories should be are Fanfiction and Fictionpad. I do not want to have to change the privacy settings on here to only registered users. So please if you find any of my works anywhere other than these sites please inform me many thanks.  
> Also there is a second version of this series on FF.net not sure if I will publish it here.

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 8 May 5.43am **

The past month they had made progress, Emily was now in therapy, which JJ sometimes went to with her, in truth all three of them now saw a therapist, it had helped Emily open up more though sometimes she had become plagued with nightmares, but they were becoming less, or at least not as bad as before, they had gotten themselves into a nice routine, but this morning wasn't really part of their normal routine.

JJ was pulled out of her sleep my the phone drilling through the bedroom, though in her mind it wasn't a phone ringing she reached for Emily, but no the bed sheets where Emily slept were empty and only slightly warm, she groaned as she tried to locate her alarm, no still the noise came as she finally woke up reaching for the dreaded phone.

"Jareau" she answered her voice laden with sleep. "Okay we will be right in" she ended the call pulling herself straight out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

She pulled up short once she had opened the door, slumped over the toilet seat was Emily her eyes were closed but the telling sign of why, was all too clear.

"Emily" she said softly as the brunette grunted "Can you, I need to" Emily opened her eyes and looked at JJ who was stood cross-legged and half dancing in the door way.

"Sorry" she mumbled as she moved so JJ could use the toilet.

JJ smiled softly as she finished her morning rituals "We have a case Em" she said as she walked back into the bedroom letting out a slight laugh as she look at the sight before her, Emily was laid out on the bed sprawled over the covers her eyes were glued on the not so small bump that protected their children, if it wasn't morning sickness that was waking Emily at all hours of the night it was her hormones that woke her, which in turn woke JJ.

"Em" she said in a half chuckle, trying to get Emily to move some mornings was hard enough, but when she had been up most the night vomiting well it was even harder.

"I know" she groaned as she tried to sit back up "Little help over her?" she murmured, JJ rolled her eyes slightly as she helped Emily sit up kissing her softly.

"You are a beautiful sight" JJ teased gently.

Emily smiled softly "Can you tell your children to behave" Emily whined, she had only managed to get just over three hours sleep she could normally cope on little sleep but in her words to JJ 'the added weight is killing me slowly'.

* * *

** Location: BAU **

** Time: 07.53 **

Emily and JJ were the next to arrive after Hotch, even though they lived closer than him with Emily struggling some days to get out of bed or needing the toilet or the dreaded morning sickness it was as though they still lived in the Condo.

Hotch greeted them both "Did you both see the file?" he asked as they sat at the table.

"We did" JJ said slightly worried, they all knew how Morgan was going to react to the case.

Once Emily had started to show more Morgan had turned from best friend and partner in to an overly protective bear, and to put it nicely Emily just about gotten ready to kill him, if Hotch didn't take her fully out of active field duty, she was going to find another use for her gun and cuffs. And neither of which Hotch wanted to see, but this also meant that JJ was out in the field more and Emily didn't like this all that much, and with this case that they had landed she was on edge.

The rest arrived not long after, as JJ handed them all the files; "You're not serious are you?" Morgan asked as he looked at the case.

Reid was muttering under his breathe but Emily could hear him, she rolled her eyes as she looked at JJ, Rossi looked at them all he too had become an over protective figure in their life, the more Emily had started showing, to the point of making Emily eat healthy food and enough for all three of them.

"As you can see we have four victims" JJ started but was interrupted by Morgan

"This is a sick joke right?"

"Morgan!" Hotch warned, allowing JJ continue

"Each victim was 6 months pregnant when they were taken"

Reid sighed "Have the babies been found?"

"No, they haven't located them as of yet" JJ replied just as Reid started up again

"The lungs are developing branches of the respiratory tree and cells that produce surfactant. This is a substance that helps the air sacs inflate easily and also keeps the small air sacs in our lungs from collapsing. The baby practices breathing by inhaling amniotic fluid into developing lungs" He paused as he glanced at Emily "So if they were delivered and had no complications and were kept in intensive care environment, then yes a baby could survive"

Emily had paled slightly as Reid spoke her hand covering her mouth as Morgan clipped him on the back of his head "Enough" he warned. For all Reid's brains he still lack the sense of when it was best not to spout off facts, luckily he hadn't said anything about percentage of the survival rate.

"We will talk more on the plane, wheels up in 30" Hotch said as he left the room, leaving his younger team members alone.

"Emily" Morgan said carefully.

"Morgan don't" JJ said knowing what might have been coming, and they could do without Emily being put into a foul mood.

* * *

** Location: BAU Jet **

** Time: 09.23 **

They sat in silence as they had taken off, Emily was staring at the pictures and reading over the medical notes, her hand was unconsciously rubbing over her stomach as JJ watched her carefully.

Emily's voice broke the silence "Reid how much knowledge would you need to do this?" she asked

"Any one with basic surgery skills or medical knowledge could do this" Emily shook her head as he spoke again "What's bugging you?"

She smiled slightly "The fact that they haven't been dumped, they have been placed, the fact that they were covered, which shows remorse" Emily paused

"You think we could be looking for a woman?" Morgan asked

"Yes I think we might be. A man" she looked at the team "No offense" she said as she carried on "Wouldn't take this much care, they would have dumped the bodies once they had gotten the baby from her, they would not have taken the time to lay her out covering her up, and if you can see past the blood that is, they are clean and well groomed, only a woman would take this amount of care"

Emily looked at them with a weak smile; this was one case she didn't want to be in the field for. "I think you may be right Emily" Hotch said.

"Then we could be looking for someone who maybe had a miscarry"

Emily cut Morgan off slightly "I'd lean more to someone who had a still born" She looked at Morgan as he frowned slightly before Reid spoke.

"Stillbirth is the death of an infant in-utero and past 20 completed gestational weeks. The majority of these deaths occur at or near full term — they are otherwise healthy babies that die shortly before or during birth. More than 26,000 babies are stillborn in the United States each year"

"REID" JJ shouted as Emily began to pick at her nails.

He looked at her and then at Emily "sorry" he said softly, this case was going to test them all.

The first day they had managed to give the profile to the locals and where waiting for Garcia to give them so new of the searches they had asked her to-do, Emily had become ratty as all the team were fussing over her and not allowing her anywhere on her own, even JJ was getting a little sick of the fussing.

JJ had just gotten back from giving a press conference as Emily blazed into the room spinning on her heels to glare at Morgan "I am going to get some god damn fresh air and I do not need you" She pointed her finger into his chest "To hold my hand, for god's sake I'm an adult not a child" with that she walked back out the room never noticing Hotch or JJ as she stepped out of the station.

JJ thought it was best to leave her for a moment before going and talking to her, but first she wanted to know why Emily was so angry "What the hell happened?" JJ asked as she looked at him, he look down at the floor, as Reid cut in to tell JJ

"Emily needed the toilet and Morgan went to hold her hand"

JJ glared at Morgan "You did what!" pinching the bridge of her nose. "Really Morgan, well in fact, this goes for all of you, she is pregnant not some china doll that needs to be wrapped up in bubble wrap. Do you know how you are making her and me feel she if 37 for god's sake not 17!"

"JJ I"

"Don't you dare Morgan, even I would not have gone with her to the toilet" her eyes blazed at him, she was beyond annoyed "Would you like it if I came and held your hand to pee?" Morgan held is head low, in his eyes Emily's temper was a breeze compared with JJ's.

JJ turned to leave the room "JJ where are you going?" Morgan asked as she opened the door

"To find her, or have you all forgotten we have a homicidal woman on the loose, which has a thing for pregnant brunettes" she shouted as the door slammed behind her.

JJ walked out the station on the hope of finding Emily before they all came looking, her eyes focused on the bench her familiar form and shuddered breathe gave her away as JJ slowly made towards her.

JJ slightly slowing her pace down as she spotted another woman appeared out of the back end of the walkway. JJ stared at this other women watching her as JJ began to speed up towards Emily, the other woman was also making a beeline towards Emily and JJ had a sick feeling in her gut, she needed to get to Emily.

Her hand rested on the handle of her gun as she moved faster, her other hand had the phone to her ear "Outside now" JJ said as soon a Hotch picked up. Emily looked up for a moment as she heard JJ's voice flow through the air, but it wasn't JJ's hand that rested on hers.

Emily's head flew round to see who had hold of her before she heard an all too familiar sound "FBI, Don't move" JJ said her voice firm and steady although she didn't feel it, this woman had her hands on Emily.

They stared at each other as "Helen this is the FBI, let go of her and get on the ground" Hotch's voice boomed from behind JJ.

"You don't understand, she has to come with me" she shouted.

"Helen let her go, she has nothing to do with this, she is innocent" Rossi said as he also was flanking JJ, their guns were all pointed at her.

She looked at the people in front of her for a moment as Emily's body tensed up completely. "You don't have to do this" Emily said softly.

"I do need to do this" she breathed.

"Let her go Helen" JJ said as she locked eyes with Emily, Emily nodded in her understanding, as she moved slightly to her left just as JJ said "This is your last chance, move away from her" JJ's voice had been dangerous, her gun was levelled at her shoulder as Emily moved slightly to give her more room.

"This is going to hurt" Emily muttered, just as JJ fired her gun dropping both women to the floor.

"We need a medic" JJ scream as her and Morgan raced over to Emily and Helen, placing two fingers on her pulse point Morgan shook his head, his eyes going wide in shock as JJ pushed down on Emily; the blood seeping through her fingers.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

** Location: Car park **

** Date: 10 May 14.03pm **

"Where is that medic" Morgan yelled as JJ struggled to stem the blood that was seeping out.

"Look at me Em" JJ said softly keeping her eyes on Emily, as Emily focused on the blonde "Don't you dare close them eyes" she smiled weakly at her as Emily went to talk "Shh sweetie help is coming" JJ said.

Morgan scolded her from the side "You shot her, you shot her JJ, what the hell?" JJ closed her eyes as the gravelly voice caught his ear

"Don't, not her fault" JJ had to stop herself from laughing as Morgan looked at her confused

"Not her fault? She fired the damned gun" he said firmly

"Morgan" Hotch called from behind him pulling him away from his two friends, he shook his head slightly as he looked at him

"Where the medics?"

"They are on the way" Hotch replied as he watched Rossi kneel down at JJ's side.

"How is she doing kiddo" he asked softly, Emily blinked, as they heard the ambulance's sirens.

JJ gave a half-smile before looking at him "She needs to learn to move over a little more next time" JJ said as she winked at Emily.

They were interrupted as the medic kindly asked them to move. "Excuse me ma'am" he said softly we need to get her to.

"I know and I will be coming with you" she stated as she looked at Rossi

"We will meet you there kiddo" he said as he walked back over to the rest of the team

"She shot her Hotch! How can you just stand there and why does it not worry you?"

Rossi chuckled slightly "let's go and catch them up, Morgan, Prentiss will be fine" he said as they walked over to the cars.

Reid stood at the car door "She really shot her?" his voice sounding very unsure.

JJ groaned as she heard Emily over and over telling the doctors to get off her and leave her alone, she had been ushered out of the room under protest, the rest of the team walked over to JJ as she paced in the small area.

"JJ is she…" Morgan paused as he heard a very angry voice rip through the corridor.

"That's it I'm going back in there" JJ said as she headed towards Emily's room.

* * *

** Meanwhile in the treatment room **

"We just need to check that your baby is unharmed, you lost a lot of blood" the doctor tried again.

"I said get off me I am fine"

"Ma'am you have been shot, you have lost a lot of blood we need to check to make sure your baby is okay" he insisted.

"And I am telling you NO Damn it!" Emily shouted getting more and more stressed.

"Ma'am by-law we have to check"

"I KNOW WHAT THE DAMN LAW IS AND STILL NO!"

"Excuse me ma'am you can't be in here" the doctor said as JJ opened the door

"If you want to check on the wealth fare of OUR children then I can be here" JJ said very firmly, she knew why Emily was reluctant to allow them to do the ultra sound. The doctor's jaw opened slightly.

"You shot your partner?" he said in disbelief.

"No she didn't move over enough" JJ stated again. As she walked over to Emily

"Sweetie let them check please, I want to know I haven't hurt them before they are born" JJ said softly as Emily grumbled slightly.

"Okay to hurt me but not them" as she turned her face away allowing them to open her shirt.

A slight gasp could be heard as the doctor saw the scars that marred her skin. "Is there a problem?" JJ asked as she looked at him.

"No ma'am" he said slightly unsure "this will be cold" he warned as he smeared the gel on her lower stomach. "You have two very healthy little ones" he said as they listened to the sound of the hearts beating through the screen.

"Thank you" Emily said, a lot calmer now that JJ was at her side, as she gripped a little tighter.

"How bad is her arm?" JJ asked the doctor as he moved slightly.

"Through and through, light duties for a few weeks, then it will have to be re-examined, but it should be fully healed within a month, but you will have to have some physio on the arm once it has healed" he said looking at her.

Emily scowled at him and grumbled her thanks, the doctor left the room to get the papers as JJ fastened up Emily's shirt "Sorry baby" JJ said softly.

"I knew it was going to hurt" Emily smiled "It's okay sweetie I promise" Emily assured JJ

"How are you feeling?" Morgan asked as he walked down the corridor with her, while JJ and the team pulled the cars to the entry doors.

"Like I got shot" Emily joked before looking at worried and sad eyes "Morgan, what is it?" Emily said as they paused.

"She shot you and your fine with that?" he said his voice showing hurt and controlled anger and worry.

"I am, but why aren't you?" Emily asked, he looked at her for a moment before wrapping one arm around her.

"I nearly lost you once princess, I can't do it again" Morgan admitted

"Derek listen to me please" Emily said as she looked straight into his eyes "I knew she was going to have to shoot, I also knew the only way for it to happen was for the bullet to go through me hence I moved slightly" she looked down at her arm and shook her head "I just didn't move enough"

"That's what she said" he admitted.

"Don't be mad at her please, she was just doing her job"

Emily walked with him out towards the car he looked at JJ and smiled slightly as she spoke "We good?"

Morgan nodded "A little warning next time" he teased.

Emily looked at them both "No next time please" she said as JJ helped her in the car.

"Next time you will move further" JJ joked as Emily slapped her with her good hand.

* * *

** Location: BAU Jet **

** Time: 15.47 **

Emily was sat facing JJ as she studied her face she spoke softly "Jennifer" JJ looked at her giving a half-smile before staring at her arm "talk to me sweetie" Emily said in a low voice as JJ shook her head slightly before answering very softly

"I shot you"

Emily reached over taking her hand in her own "don't you dare beat yourself up about this, it wasn't your fault, if you hadn't of taken the shot" Emily paused as her voice rose slightly "Jennifer you're the only person I know who could have taken that shot and not missed" she said focusing on her eyes.

"What if I had?"

"But you didn't sweetie" Emily pulled her hand up towards her lips and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

JJ had moved next to Emily so she could relax and get some sleep, Hotch smiled at JJ looking at the now sleeping brunette who was leaning against her shoulder JJ fingers were running through her hair as she looked at her boss. "Are you okay?" He asked keeping his voice low as he sat across from her.

"I guess, I thought she would have at least been you know mad" he shook his head as he spoke

"JJ you took a very hard shot today and even Reid will tell you, from where we were you was the only person who could have taken it, without it ending with two fatalities, instead of just one, Emily trusts you JJ, she doesn't blame you. And you shouldn't blame yourself either"

He stood up walking to her side resting a hand on her shoulder as he spoke "You were the only person she wanted, and I bet if you asked her, she hates that you had to make that shot because you love each other and more importantly she trusts you" a small smile spread across JJ's face as he spoke feeling Emily move next to her she turned.

Hotch walked back to his seat with Rossi "Think they will be okay?" he asked quietly

"They will, they have something you don't see very often" Hotch said as he looked at his two agents, his two friends.

Emily stirred slightly before trying to stretch her arms forgetting that one was in a sling "Shit" she muttered as JJ looked at her.

"Emily"

Emily turned and looked at her. "Hey sweetie, you okay?" JJ nodded before kissing her softly; though everyone in the team knew they were a couple they never displayed their affection too each other outside their home it was a silent agreement between them both "Jen, I think we really need to talk to the boys because if they carry on I will be using them as target practice" Emily mused,

They still had another hour on the plane so since they had no where they could hide, JJ thought it would be better to do it now than try when they got back to the BAU. "Guys can me and Emily have a word please?" JJ said causing them to all crowd around where they were sat.

"First off" Emily started "If anyone has a problem with what happened today then you see me not Jennifer, she does not make a habit out of shooting me" she glared slightly at Morgan, "And the second thing is, I am pregnant, I am not ill, I do not need my hand-held, I do not need you hovering over me like I am about to break" Emily paused as she looked at them JJ rested her hand on her leg and squeezed it slightly

"We love you guys you are our family but this constantly treating us both like children is driving us both insane"

JJ looked at them "We love you all so much and you have and are supporting us so much more than you know but"

Rossi held his hands up as he spoke "Sorry I didn't realise we were suffocating you both we just worry" he said kindly.

Emily looked at him for a moment "I know we don't talk about what happened and right now I can't either" Emily closed her eyes it was one thing JJ seeing this side of her and a total other thing when her friends saw it, "But that doesn't mean I am going to break or that Jennifer is going to break either, we need you all but we also need to be able to breathe without Morgan thinking I am over tried"

JJ cut in "If I blow my nose is doesn't mean I have been crying either" she looked at her friends their family "Please don't take offense at this we love you so much"

Morgan looked at them both and nodded "Sorry I will try to be a little less protective"

Emily laughed "Thank you"

They group disappeared back to their own seats but Hotch stayed close as he moved to sit across from them both "I am sorry we have made you feel like this, we just want to help because neither of you came to us before and this" he looked down at Emily's small bump "is something we all want to keep safe and away from harm" he smiled softly at them both before speaking to them all. "Finish your paperwork when you get back and we can debrief so we can have a long weekend, JJ can you help Prentiss write hers up" He said looking at her arm.

"I will" she smiled

* * *

** Location: BAU **

** Time: 18.52 **

The team was finally back and Emily for one was not looking forward to seeing Garcia, if anyone got hurt on the team it always affected her badly, but even JJ was slightly reluctant to see her, it was Emily who had been hurt and she had been hurt by JJ.

"I have spoken to her you know" Morgan said behind them both causing them to turn around "Told her to go easy on you both and not to worry" he smiled softly

"How did that conversation end?" Emily asked knowing full well what Garcia would have said as the doors to the elevators opened, there stood Garcia to greet them, Emily kept hold of JJ's hand, and she really didn't want JJ getting the blame off anyone for her being hurt

Garcia looked at them both for a moment "Oh Emily" she said softly as she looked at her arm before her eyes narrowed at JJ "You, You, How could you"

Emily stood in front of JJ and stared at her for a moment "Don't Garcia, this was not her fault and I will not have anyone blaming her"

Garcia closed her mouth before she spoke "Sarah is in the kitchen" With that Garcia walked into the bullpen calling her over.

"Nice sling Mom" Sarah teased as she looked at JJ and smiled "She really is a good shot mom" Sarah said, as she looked at the rest of the team and laughed, before she turned to JJ "Jennifer please tell me mom didn't shot the doctors?"

"No but it was close" JJ teased as Emily rolled her eyes looking at the Morgan and Garcia, whose jaws were slightly jarred. She chuckled slightly before turning to JJ with a slight look of concern showing on her face.

"Jennifer a woman called for you and asked you to ring her, she was very off-handed with me"

"Did she leave a name?" JJ asked as she looked at Sarah

"Sandy"

"Oh, okay, thanks" JJ said softly


	3. Chapter 3

** Location: Home **

** Date: 15 May: 09.00 **

"Jennifer, it's going to be fine" Emily tried again.

"How can you say that, I haven't told her everything"

Emily looked at her in surprise "What do you mean you haven't told her everything?" she asked.

"Well she knows about us" JJ paused giving Emily time to speak

"And does she have a problem with us?"

"No, no not at all, she is happy that I have found someone"

Emily smiled "Okay then what part, haven't you told her about?"

"That you're pregnant"

Emily's eyes went slightly wide as she looked down at the baby bump, "Jennifer I hate to say it but we cannot exactly hide this" Emily looked at her for a moment. "Jennifer I am sure she won't be mad, maybe shocked but not mad."

JJ shook her head "it's not that I didn't want to tell her Em, I didn't know how to explain it."

Emily nodded "Maybe the truth would be best sweetie, but it is also something we should do together" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around her pulling her close.

"What if she hates them and wants nothing to do with them?" Emily kissed her head softly "What if she doesn't like you?"

Emily chuckled slightly "she doesn't know me well enough to not like me and I am sure if she sees that you’re happy and looked after she won't" Emily tried to reassure her.

"Jennifer, does she know we are engaged?" Emily asked softly.

JJ nodded slightly "yes and I think that's why she wanted to come"

Emily wrapped her arms around tighter "We will do this together, what time should she arrive" she asked.

JJ let out a big sigh "About half an hour"

Emily closed her eyes slightly as she rested her head against JJ's "Well then, I guess we put the coffee on and work out how we are going to tell her that she is going to be a grandmother" JJ let out a dry chuckle as she moved to look at her.

"Do we tell her everything or just" JJ sighed, as she really did not; want her mother knowing about Emily's torture.

"Jennifer we can just tell her what we want to, and what she needs to know, we could say it happened when we was on a case" Emily sighed she really wasn't sure herself what to say.

They sat in the front room both in their own thoughts trying to work out how best to deal with this when the ringing of the front door bell pulled their attention "I'll get it Em" JJ smiled as she got up.

"It's going to be okay" Emily said as JJ headed towards the door

JJ opened the door smiling as her mom wrapped her arms around her daughter "sweetheart" she whispered as she kissed her cheek

"It's great to see you mom, come on in, you have a good trip here" JJ smiled as they both walked in

"It was very pleasant, I must say this is a lovely home"

"So where is this Emily I have heard so much about, it will be so nice to put a name to the voice" Sandy said.

JJ took a deep breath. "She is in the lounge, would you like me to show you around?" JJ smiled.

"Oh, after you can but first things first" she grinned, "I want to meet the woman who has put this lovely smile on my babies face"

Emily was sat on the sofa getting more and more nervous, she did not want to let JJ notice but if this went badly JJ would be heartbroken and that would mean Emily would be too.

She took a deep breath as the door opened, she got up to greet Sandy smiling shyly "Sandy it is so nice to meet you" Emily said as she held out her hand, Sandy frown slightly making Emily more nervous than she was.

"Emily in this family we do not shake hands" She said as she pulled Emily in to a hug causing JJ to laugh and relax slightly, well until her mom looked Emily up and down staring at the small bump that was showing.

She frowned slightly before looking at the woman in front of her and then at her daughter "correct me if I am wrong ladies but am I seeing correct and Jennifer I know it can't be yours," she said calmly.

Emily stepped back looking at the floor becoming slightly unsettled, as JJ spoke "Mom we can explain and you might want to take a seat" JJ said as she looked at her mom who now seemed to be in slight shock.

Sandy took a seat half-staring at Emily; she just could not take her eyes off her stomach. "Mom" JJ said softly as they both took a seat opposite her she took hold of Emily's hand, just as Sandy spoke

"Was this, I mean did you plan this?" she asked.

As JJ shook her head "No mom, we didn't plan this at all"

"Then explain to me how you got her pregnant because if I am mistaken you do not house the correct anatomy to get her pregnant" She spoke calmly though her voice wavered slightly.

Emily became more uncomfortable by the second "Mom, she didn't cheat on me if that's what you're thinking" JJ said looking straight into her eyes.

Sandy's face looked at Emily who was now looking at the floor; she stood up walking straight over to the brunette kneeling in front of her as she placed her finger under her chin so that Emily was now looking at her.

As Sandy looked into her eyes she saw pain and fear, her face softened "Oh sweetheart" she said softly as she let a small smile show, she knew what JJ had meant the second she said Emily hadn't cheated on her.

As she wrapped her arms around her "Did they catch him?" she said suddenly causing Emily to tense up slightly, as she looked at her daughter.

"Well not really caught him, but Morgan did shoot him between the eyes if that helps" JJ said sarcastically, Sandy shook her head slightly she never really did like guns.

"Jennifer can you please make me a coffee" she smiled as she looked at Emily, JJ hesitated slightly "Jennifer" Sandy said again "I would like a moment with Emily" she said firmly.

JJ looked at her mom and then at Emily trying to see any sign that Emily didn't want to leave her, but she found none. "Okay" she said softly as she made her way out of the room.

"Right now that we are alone, we can have a little chat" Sandy said, her voice was calm and warm.

Emily looked at her sadly "sorry" she said in a low voice.

"Oh Emily, you have nothing to be sorry for, but" she paused as she took Emily's hands in her own "No child should be born out-of-wedlock and also will I be classed as a grandma?" she smirked.

Sandy already like Emily before she had met her, they had spoken on the phone, and for the first time in a long while, her daughter was truly happy, she heard it in her voice and she had not heard it for so long. Yes, she was in shock but that didn't change anything in her eyes. JJ had told her about her sexual orientation when she was a teenager and Sandy never though her daughter would know the love of a child of her own.

Emily looked at her with slightly wide eyes "You're not mad?"

Sandy frowned "Why would I be mad, Emily I would have been, if you had cheated on her then we would be having a very different conversation, but you didn't so I can only guess how you became pregnant" she smiled softly. "And you do not need to tell me other than are you okay with this?"

Emily could hear the genuine concern in her voice, as her eyes filled with tears "yes" she answered her voice filled with emotion.

"Well that is the main thing"

Emily looked at her for a moment "and if you're okay with being a grandma then yes" Emily paused as JJ returned with coffee for them both and an herbal tea for Emily to help settle her stomach a little.

"Everything okay?" JJ asked as she looked between the two of them before Emily smiled.

"Well aside from we need to drop the other bombshell on Sandy then yes"

Sandy looked at them "What does that mean?" her voice slightly sceptical.

JJ placed the drinks down onto the table. "Mom have a seat" she smiled as Emily blushed slightly before she spoke "You asked if you was going to be a grandma, well I was hoping so since Jennifer and myself will be raising both our children. As our own she will be their mother as well as me." Emily said, slightly calmer than she felt as JJ sat next to her mom.

"Twins?" she gasped, "You’re having twin, oh my god" a smiled stretched across her face "two grandbabies" she whispered as JJ started to laugh.

"Yes mom, twins" she paused holding her hand as she looked at Emily "one boy and one girl" Sandy looked at them both before wrapping her hands around her daughter.

"Well then I am saying congratulation to you both" she stared at Emily for a moment "Right what I said before stands."

Emily laughed, "We have no time to plan a wedding and my Mother would kill me if I did anything without her being in the state and as for my daughter well if I gave her the idea we would be having a ball not a wedding" Emily said as she watched Sandy.

"Emily, remind me just how much do you girls earn a year because this house is huge and cannot have come cheap. How are you going to manage the repayments once the babies are born?" she asked earning a laugh from both JJ and Emily

"Mom you not remember I told you who her mother is."

Sandy glared at her "Yes I remember, but what has that got to do with money?" as Emily rolled her eyes slightly.

"Let's just say there are no repayments, we are financially secure, so please don't worry about that" Emily said letting the words sink in.

"Oh right, well then, how long till your mother is back in the states" she asked not wanting to fully know about the money Emily had.

"About another month I think, she is unreachable at the moment" Emily said as they all ate their lunch "Jennifer I am just"

"Okay you need me shout" JJ said as her mom looked puzzled at them both.

"Bad morning sickness it either lasts all day, and well with her injury let's just say she has been up most of the night, to the point I might name the toilet after her"

Sandy laughed slightly "Is she okay with everything really?"

JJ sighed, "Mom I am not going to tell you everything is perfect because it is not but she is getting there and I am as well, it has just been such a difficult five months and Emily is just not ready to talk to me about it yet." JJ said softly, though she had a slight smile on her face. "She is getting all the help she needs, and that is enough for me she will talk when she is ready mom, just"

Sandy stopped her daughter "I won't ask, I also do not need to know Jennifer, my main concern is you are happy and you both are okay, and with Emily being pregnant and the happiness I can see in your eyes. I know I do not need to worry, but I also want you to remember I am only a phone call away and I also want to be a part of yours and Emily's life as well as those babies"

"Oh mom, that means so much to us both, I was so worried" JJ paused as she heard the front door close.

"Who is that?" Sandy asked.

"Sarah" JJ said softly before calling her into the kitchen. "In the kitchen Sarah, this is her daughter mom.

"Hey Jennifer is mom arou" she stopped short as her eyes fell on the woman sitting at the table. "Sorry I can go"

JJ shook her head "Don't be silly, this is my mom Sandy, Mom this is Sarah or as her nickname is mini Emily"

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Sarah said as she held out her hand.

JJ placed a hand on her mom's arm "no hugging" she warned as Sandy then extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you and please call me Sandy" they shook hands.

As Sarah spoke "Okay, I will, Jennifer where is mom, I really need to talk to her"

JJ nodded "Bathroom, can you let me know if she is alright"

"I will" Sarah said as she retreated out of the kitchen heading upstairs.

"She is her double" Sandy said once Sarah had gone upstairs

"She is and a very sweet young lady" JJ smiled. "Is she okay with everything" Sandy said gently.

"She is more than okay mom, she just doesn't like to be touch that's all" JJ said as her mom nodded.

"So anyway wedding, you will think about it, I mean I can help plan if you want"

JJ closed her eyes slightly "Mom I would love to, but her mother would kill us both" JJ laughed as she spoke.

Sandy thought for a moment "How about Sarah?" she asked just as JJ took a drink of coffee, she laughed spitting out the coffee in her mouth as she did.

"Mom Sarah would more than likely want it in a big castle and the whole shebang which we do not want, we just want something simple, we were going to wait till after she had the babies, they won't know any difference" JJ said

"But Jennifer, you can't have children outside of wedlock" she said again.

"Mom I am gay, so why does it matter if they are born in or out-of-wedlock" JJ said slightly emotionally.

Sandy looked at her for a moment "Jennifer you fall in love, with who you fall in love with, it should not matter what sex they happen to be. And a wedding is a symbol of that love, it shouldn't matter to anyone that your gay" she rambled slightly "You grew up in the church and they never judged you, there is nothing wrong with it" She tried again.

"Mom I understand that, and yes I would like to, but with our work load and Emily is struggling as it is, with morning sickness that lasts most of the day and night, and the other problems she has, she just doesn't need the stress" JJ said firmly.

"Jen" Emily said from the doorway, Sarah standing behind her "Your mom is right, we can at least think about it can't we" she smiled she knew JJ wanted to be married before the babies were born.

JJ looked at them both "Really? You wouldn't, I mean we don't even know how to get hold of Elizabeth," JJ stated her smile leaving her lips.

"I am sure I can find a way to get a message to her Jennifer" she smiled.

"And plus I would like to help and with your mom being here and you two still at work we can at least go looking at some places and get the information for you to have a look at" Sarah said getting giddy.

JJ glared at them both slightly "Small and no castles and if it costs more than 5 thousand it is a no go you hear me, both of you"

Sarah's face fell slightly "But that's no fun" she pouted as Emily wrapped her arms around JJ and looking at the two pouting adults.

"How about this" Emily started "Emily, don't even think about it" JJ cut in

"I will give you a budget of ten thousand and that will not include what we are wearing." Emily said, ignoring a now glaring JJ.

Sandy's jaw dropped "Just how much money do you have" she gasped causing them all to laugh.

"Since I don't want you to have a heart attack it is best you don't know," Emily said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 26 May: 09.15am **

"Come on Jennifer I don't want to be late" Emily shouted from the kitchen.

"Not my fault you turned the damn alarm off is it" JJ grumbled as she walked downstairs.

"I want to make sure everything is you know" Emily said, even though she knew everything was okay, when the day came for the scan Emily was always nervous and slightly agitated.

"Right I'm ready" JJ said as she walked into the kitchen smiling softly.

Within 20 minutes they were sat in the waiting room waiting to be seen "Jennifer are you sure about this, I mean I am going to be huge and do you really want to be walking down the aisle with a beach whale" Emily said in a low voice

"I am sure and plus your mother will be back by then as well. I do not care how big you are you are still damn sexy" JJ smirked.

So far Sarah and Sandy had managed to find somewhere to have the ceremony and then the reception had become the thorn in their side, Elizabeth wanted it on the estate, Rossi had offered to have it at his mansion and well Emily and JJ just wanted their friends back to their house for a few drinks and some food and right now Emily and JJ were losing, along with Elizabeth.

"But I am already 4 months, I will be at 7 months then" Emily stated

"Well we could always bring it forward so you will be just shy of 7 months" JJ said though it really didn't matter to her as long as they got married. "Well just think about it Emily" she said softly

"I just want you happy and I just this whole debating where to have the reception if I am honest, I would rather have the team fussing over us again" Emily admitted

"I still can't believe you gave them a ten thousand dollar budget" JJ said just as the nurse call Emily's name

"Saved by the nurse she smirked as she got up and started to walk over keeping hold of JJ's hand.

"Oh you're so not saved Miss Prentiss" JJ teased as they entered the room

"If you would like to lay on the bed and lift your blouse" The nurse said as she smiled, Emily hadn't seen this nurse before and she was a little reluctant, she was uncomfortable with anyone seeing her body, unless it were JJ.

JJ held her hand as she looked at the nurse "Can you just give us a moment please" She smiled softly as the nurse nodded giving them some privacy. "You okay sweetie" JJ said softly as she helped Emily get comfy on the bed

"No" she half smiled "I just, well you know"

"Em I am sure she has read your notes and I am here okay, you just look at that screen for me" JJ said as the nurse knocked on the door before entering

"Are you both ready" she said smiling, Emily nodded her head as the nurse looked at her with some concern

"Are you okay Miss Prentiss?" she asked as JJ answered

"She is okay" the nurse lifted her blouse up revealing the not so small bump, she smiled softly at both women and JJ felt Emily relax slightly.

"Right this is going to feel cold" she said as she placed the gel on to her stomach "The doctor has said if you would like a picture and a dvd of this scan today" she smiled warmly as both women stared at the screen watching the babies move slightly, as their heartbeats filled the room. The nurse laughed slightly as JJ turned to look at her "Have you thought of any names yet" The nurse asked as they both nodded.

"Yeah we have a few picked out" JJ said softly as she watched the screen.

"Well everything looks good here, they are growing correctly, I would suggest taking it easy now as with twins it puts a lot more strain on your body" Emily nodded

"Is it normal to still have morning sickness" Emily asked as the nurse sighed softly

"Some people are lucky and it goes after the first trimester, but some have it all the way through I am sorry to say, as long as you are able to keep some down then it is not a concern" she said.

"Thanks" Emily said as she closed her eyes

"Have you been given a date for your C-section yet?"

"She said we could leave it till later" Emily said as JJ pulled her blouse over her stomach which in turn made Emily look at the nurse for the first time since she came back in to the room.

"Right well if you can just wait here for a few more minutes I will get finish the dvd and you can take it home with you" she smiled as she left the room.

Finally they were on their way back home "Em seriously why did you give them such a big budget" JJ asked as she glanced at her

"Well aside from wanting the best for you, if I give a big budget, I have less chance of Sarah going over the top with it, she won't spend it all" Emily smirked

"So how much do you think it will cost?”

"Oh around the 5 thousand mark" Emily laughed the more money she gave Sarah the less she would spend, and even Emily admitted her daughter was very strange like that.

"How on earth do you come up with, she will only spend half of it?" JJ asked somewhat puzzled.

Emily rested her hand on JJ's leg as she spoke "Well aside from her being strange, I remember when she was 16, she wanted to hold a party for her friends at school and wanted this huge ballroom which would have cost over $600 for the evening, that was including the food drinks and limos, I told her no in a sense and then it came to me to give her a budget and let her see the money"

Emily laughed softly "She saw the money and her eyes went wide in shock, I then told her it was her budget for the next three months and if she wanted to spend it all on one thing then she could, but I also warned her she would have nothing for three months"

JJ looked at her "20 thousand for three months?" JJ jaw dropped as Emily carried on

"Yes school fees and money to get there and back, plus for clothes and going out with her friends" Emily laughed "You really think I would give her that much of an allowance"

JJ shook her head "That is just cruel" she replied.

"Well anyway once I had told her this, she still went ahead with the party but she only spent, if I remember correctly $1000 on it, but she learnt that anytime I give her a budget she would lose out on something" Emily smirked.

"One way to teach a kid the meaning of money" JJ said

They had arrived home to be greeted by a hyper active Sarah and Sandy just looked harassed "Mom, Mommy!" Sarah screeched from the kitchen as she went to attack her mother in the hall way.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Emily said as she eyed her daughter up.

"I got it, I mean I did it" she rushed out as JJ asked

"What are you going on about?"

Sandy came into the hallway and looked at JJ "she has been like this since she got here" she said softly as Sarah carried on bouncing.

"Sarah calm down would you" Emily said as she stared at her

Sarah looked at her for a moment before shaking her head "No I can't MOM I got into Georgetown!" she more or less shout as Emily looked at her in shock before grinning like mad.

"You did it sweetheart you did" Emily said as she wrapped her arms around her "I am so proud of you baby"

Emily said as she as she wiped the tear away which was rolling down Sarah's face "I did it mom" she whispered as she finally handed her the letter.

JJ put the coffee machine on for them, Sandy wrapped her arm around JJ "That is great news, but what is she studying?" she asked

"Law and I think she may be doing another one but Law is all she talks about mom, I am so proud of her" JJ said as she watched Sarah bounce around Emily who looked like she could kill her daughter any second

"Sarah, not to burst your bubble but can you let your mom get off her feet please" JJ said as she laughed.

"Oh sorry mom" Sarah said as she finally let Emily walk into the kitchen so she could sit down.

"Thanks" Emily sighed as she sat down as JJ placed everyone a drink on the table before standing behind Emily rubbing her shoulders, Emily turned to look up at her and smiled "Your too good to me sweetheart" Emily said softly as Sandy watched them both carefully.

"You two kept that quite" JJ mused at them both

"I only told mom the other day and asked her not to say anything just in case" Sarah admitted.

"Well congratulations Sarah" JJ smiled as Sandy placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder both Emily and JJ tensed slightly.

Though Sarah was the calmer and more placid of the two if someone other the Emily Elizabeth and now JJ touched her she would either panic or run, with all the therapy they were both doing Sarah had become just as skittish as Emily was when they were alone or with others, though both of them had now settled with the team, although Sarah still held back she didn't trust them.

Sarah for her part flinched slightly as Sandy touched her before looking at the older lady "Thanks" she frowned slightly before looking at her mom and JJ "Can I ask you all something JJ? I know I maybe an adult but" she trailed of finding the invisible lint more interesting.

Emily smiled slightly "You maybe 21 but you’re still my baby" Emily said looking at her now embarrassed daughter

"Can I well if you want, I mean it's okay to say no but"

JJ shook her head "Sarah how many times do I need to say it, if you want an answer you have to say what it is so we can reply, worse we can say is no" JJ smirked slightly

And time Sarah wanted to ask JJ something she became tongue-tied and with Sandy there she was worse, but JJ for her part was always patience with her, Sarah sighed slightly as she look towards the door then back at JJ

"Want to tell me in private?" JJ asked as she watched her, which earned her a nod "Okay come on sweetie" JJ said as they both walked into the dining room.

"What is it Sarah"

Sarah smiled weakly "well on the admissions form it asks for my parents name and well for their contact and well"

JJ rested her arm on Sarah's "Well Emily is your contact"

Sarah sighed as she tried again "But if I can't get hold of mom can I put you down and list you as my mom as well?" Sarah asked.

JJ looked on in shock before answering "Of course you can, if you want to though"

"I do JJ I mean I already see you as a mom I know I'm independent, but I also know you care and will do anything for me" Sarah looked at her sadly before looking at the floor.

"What else is the matter Sarah" JJ asked noticing there was more to come

"If your mom here and well friends come, you think I can, I mean" Sarah paused.

JJ smiled softly she would admit that Sarah was old enough to run her own life as she saw fit, but sometimes she was a shy insecure child that needed reassurance and someone to just listen to her and in her eyes JJ was that person, she made her mom happy she had also grown to love her, but also part of her worried when the babies were born and got older they might question why she calls her JJ.

"So if you well"

"Sarah take a breath and slow down okay" JJ said as she placed her hand on her arm.

Sarah took a deep breath and tried to calm down her mind was screaming her to run that she would get hurt, but looking in to JJ's eyes she saw nothing but love and concern "Can I call you ma? And if Sandy lets me gran?" Sarah said looking down at the floor waiting for her to say no.

JJ smiled and wrapped her arms around her as she whispered "I already class you as my daughter" Sarah cried softly hearing JJ's words and letting them sink in, she really did love her like her mom did, JJ rubbed her back as she spoke "Let's go and see what my mom says" JJ smiled wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Thank you" she muttered as they walked back into the kitchen.

"Is everything okay?" Emily asked as she looked at them both, and she could tell straight away Sarah had been crying, she frowned at JJ but JJ just ignored her for the moment.

"Mom, Sarah has something she would like to ask you" JJ said carefully as she wrapped her around Sarah's waist giving her support.

Sarah took a deep breath leaning in slightly to JJ "I was, well with JJ and mom getting married" she stumbled over her words badly as JJ spoke softly.

"You want me to?" Sarah just nodded as JJ pulled her closer "Mom, you can say no if you want and we will understand but this is important to Sarah" Sandy nodded looking at a now very shy Sarah and her daughter had a look that said don't hurt her written across her face.

"Sarah has asked if she can call me Ma" she paused as she smiled at Emily, who now had a goofy smile stretched across her face "And she wants to know if she, well if you will allow her to call you Gran" Sandy looked at them both as she shook her slightly causing Sarah to look at the floor, before she spoke.

Sandy had become very fond of Sarah over the past few days, in some respect Sarah reminded her of JJ's older sister, her shyness and her enthusiasm she had but in she was so much like Emily it was uncanny and she understood why the team referred to her as mini Emily.

"I think that she needs to ask me" Sandy said as she winked at JJ, she got up and walked over to her "Sarah? You have something to ask me?" she said softly.

"I well" she mumbled still looking at the ground.

"Can you look at me please" Sandy said as she placed her hand on her arm again, she smiled softly as she didn't flinch this time. Sad eyes met soft blue eyes; Sandy smiled at her softly as Sarah looked at her "Well?" she tried again waiting for Sarah to find her voice.

Watching her like this Sandy was reminded of a small child who was scared of rejection, of pain and uncertainty that came with life, but she pushed again "Sarah talk to me, I promise I won't bite" she tease causing the brunette to laugh slightly , she nodded as she finally found her voice.

"Can I call you gran?"

Sandy smiled as she answered "No, but you can call me Nan instead, gran sounds old" she teased as Sarah shocked them all as she wrapped her arms around Sandy.


	5. Chapter 5

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 2 June: 06.30am **

"You did what!" Emily's voice ripped through the house "Do you hate me that bloody much, what was you thinking" she shouted "In fact do not even answer that, I thought you had some brains but no you have to damn well insult me!"

JJ looked in shock from the doorway. She had seen Emily pissed off, mad as hell, upset, in fact she had seen nearly every side of her but this shocked her, she placed her hand over her mouth to keep the gasp inside, as Emily continued.

"Just what was you thinking inviting him, him of all people!" her voice married or the path of evil and hateful as her words ripped through the air. "What the hell did I do, to make you think that inviting him would be expectable?"

Sandy took a breath as she whispered in JJ's ear "What's gone on?" JJ shook her head as they both kept out of Emily's way

"I have no clue but I have never seen her this angry" JJ whispered

"Did me and your grandmother do something wrong that made you do this?"

Sarah sighed softly as she looked at her mother who at this point had gone past mad to boiling mad in the space of half an hour. "Well aside from the fact he is family, he also has a right to be there" she said as calmly as she could, she really didn't get why her mother was so angry at her.

"He gave up that right! He give up any right to be in my life the day he cheated on Mom and told me I was an disgrace to the family and I should have had you aborted" Emily stopped putting her hand over her mouth.

"What did you say Mom?" Sarah said; she knew her mom and grandfather never got on, but he loved her and this just made her head spin.

Emily was so mad she never meant for that to come out "Sarah" she said softly looking at her daughter.

"He wanted you to what?"

Emily sighed "he said it, you was born and he changed his mind about you, there isn't anything more" she sighed.

"I can't believe you never told me" Sarah said as JJ made herself known to them both

"You knew?" Sarah asked JJ.

"Not really, but with what your mom told me I had an idea" she admitted "But really Sarah what made you ask him?" JJ asked calmly.

"He always says he's proud of mom and that he wishes they could sort things out and put the past behind them"

JJ shook her head "Some things are not that simple though, but I will have to agree with your mom he is not welcome at our wedding or at our home" JJ said firmly. "Now since you have woken everyone in this house up, can we please get some coffee" JJ said as she looked at Sarah.

"Mom I am so sorry" Sarah said as she walked over to Emily, who had managed to calm down.

"I never wanted you to know that Sarah" Sarah nodded as they all sat around the breakfast table as Sandy and JJ made them all a drink and Sandy started on making breakfast.

"Why did you allow me to see him" Sarah asked looking at Emily.

"Just because I want nothing to do with him" she shook her head "I could not deny you the right to know your own family" Emily stated. Sarah just nodded as she let the information sink in, she had hoped inviting him would give him and Emily a chance to talk but now she would have to tell him he wasn't welcome.

JJ moved the plates as Sandy told her to go sit back down, JJ really wished they could just relax but not today they had to be in work for 9 and it was already 8.15 now "Em we are going to be late" she smiled softly as Emily stood up nodding

"Sarah are we"

Sarah cut her off "We are" she smiled as JJ rolled her eyes, they always either finished each overs sentences or never let the other one finish.

Sandy laughed "reminds me of you and Mark" she mused as Emily's eyes grew wide

"Who is Mark?" she asked again, she remember Mark from when they went for dinner and all JJ would say is he was a close friend

"Oh he's a family friend he lives around here and works in a restaurant" Sandy smiled.

JJ groaned "She's meet him Mom" JJ said as they both head out the kitchen towards the door.

* * *

** Location: BAU **

** Time: 08.57 **

"You been burning the midnight oil again princess?" Morgan mocked as he stood at her desk

"I wish" she half smirked as she looked back down at the consult she was working on, he smiled as he moved towards his desk "Where's Reid?" he asked, before Emily could answer someone cut in.

"He will be here after" JJ said as she stood behind him.

"Jeeze JJ, you need a bell" he said as he jumped as she spoke causing her to raise her eyebrow slightly.

Hotch stood outside his office watching his team talking and smiling he sighed "JJ can I have a word please" he said as he turned back into his office, JJ nodded as she walked up to his door walking in

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked as he looked up from the file in front of him, a rare smiled crossed his lips.

"Yes everything is fine but I need to talk to you" she nodded taking the seat in front of him

"What about?" she asked.

"It's nothing bad so stop worrying" he smiled again

"Okay?"

"Right, as we know you are getting married a month now, I have just got off the phone with the ambassador" he chuckled as JJ's eyes went slightly wide

"Elizabeth rang you?"

He nodded "Oh, don't look so shock, I use to work for her remember, anyway the thing is she wants this to be a surprise for Emily" he smirked as JJ frowned.

"So you're telling me, because?"

"Right it has all been cleared your mom and Sarah have also been informed and to put it bluntly, as of this weekend you and Emily will be off work for two weeks, but the problem I have is, though I can afford you the time, I have no one capable of doing your job while you are gone so I was hoping you would be able to train someone up, so they can help for the few weeks you're not here"

JJ looked at him wide eyed "As off this weekend?" she questioned.

"Yes this weekend and we will all be off on Monday" he looked at her

"Oh"

"Just Emily doesn't need the stress and the ambassador asked me to tell you, since you haven't answered her calls"

JJ frowned then realised "Shit, I left it at home" he shook his head

"Is everything okay, Emily looks tired" he said with concern

"She is, she is still being sick at all hours" she sighed "And I think this morning took a lot out of her, if I am honest Hotch I wish she was at home resting right now, she doesn't need any more stress" he frowned.

"What happened this morning" he asked as JJ shook her head

"Emily lost her temper at Sarah" she half smiled "But it is partly sorted now, when does Elizabeth get back did she say?"

He nodded "She will meet you at yours tonight" he smiled

 


	6. Chapter 6

** Location: Shopping Mall **

** Date: 3 June: 10.02am **

"I am so not wearing a dress, how about a suite?" Emily called from the dressing room

"Surely you can wear a dress to your own wedding Emily!" Elizabeth replied

"But I look huge Mother!" Emily said in a huff as she struggled to fasten the dress "And I am far from comfortable Mother" Emily almost shouted.

"I don't see what your problem is Emily, I mean it is only a dress and it is only for one day" Elizabeth said in a sigh as Emily poked her head through the door.

"Mother just come here and I will explain the problem" Emily said her face slightly red, as Elizabeth walked over

"Right explain to me what the problem is as Emily ushered in to the changing room closing the door.

"They are all opened backed and I can fasten it and, and" Emily's voice trailed off as it suddenly dawned on her why Emily was so reluctant and uncomfortable.

"Oh sweetheart I totally forgot" she said as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Emily leaned into her mother’s embrace as Elizabeth caught a glimpse of her back, aside from the fact it showed her baby bump, it also revealed her scars that ran up her back. "Let's get you out of this dress and see if we can find you something more comfortable" She smiled warmly as Emily nodded with a sigh as she whispered.

"Do you think I would be able to you know, make them less visible" Emily said.

"Maybe you could see a plastic surgeon, what does Jennifer think?"

Emily let a chuckled escape her lips "Honestly they don't bother her at all mother" she smiled as Elizabeth nodded

"Well talk to her then and see what she thinks once these little ones are here"

"I still don't know why we have to rush to find me something to wear the wedding isn't for a few more weeks" Emily grumbled, she still didn't know the dates had been brought forward, luckily they had already got the rings well JJ had ordered her paying slightly more since she now had to make sure they it was ready sooner than excepted.

"I want to do this with you that's why and who is walking you down the aisle?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily blushed slightly "I was going to ask Morgan" she looked at her Mother for any sign that she disapproved

"I am sure he will be honoured" she smiled

"He's my best friend and my partner mother, it would just feel wrong if it wasn't him" she smiled as she let out a dry laugh.

Elizabeth had dragged her around the shopping mall for the past two hours as Emily got more and more agitated, she loved shopping her, JJ and Garcia would normally spend the whole day shopping when they had a chance, but her back was killing her feet were on fire and all she wanted to do right now was crawl into a hot bath to ease the aches away.

"Last one Emily, then we can go and get something to eat" Elizabeth smiled as she dragged her into yet another tailor shop as Emily muttered under her breathe

"Okay this one then we rest" Emily's eyes went wide as they walked into the shop it was a man's tailor she closed her eyes as she looked around noticing a bemused gentlemen walking over to them. "Oh, this will be fun" she said shaking her head

"Emily" her mother warned as they were greeted

"Ladies may I help you?" Emily blushed as he spoke trying to hide behind her mother

"I need a suite for this young lady and nowhere we have been is suitable" Elizabeth said in a very firm voice as the gentlemen looked them both over

"A suite?" he asked to double check as Elizabeth looked at him

"A suite, is there something wrong with your hearing young man?" she said in a sarcastic voice.

He looked at her "My hearing is quite fine thank you" he said holding his breath as he looked at the two for them.

"Do you have anything suitable?" she asked as she pushed Emily from behind her who was now very quiet and very shy "come on dear he won't bite" Elizabeth said with a slight laugh.

He looked her up and down "I may have something, what is the occasion" he asked still amused that he had two women in his shop

"My wedding" Emily muttered.

He frowned slightly "you want a suite for your wedding?" he asked again causing Elizabeth to glare at him as she spoke

"If you are going to repeat ever word me or my daughter speak, you either need to have you hearing checked or I will take our business else were"

He shook his head "No that's fine, just never had a lady ask before" he said as he smiled

"Do you have an idea of what you would like ma'am?" he asked as he looked at her.

Emily nodded "cream suite that will not be too restrictive on my stomach" Emily said as she rubbed the baby bump.

"I think I might have just the one, would you like the jacket as well?" he asked

"Yes"

“And what type of shirt?" Emily frowned slightly she really in all honesty had no clue. He smiled at them both "How about a pale blue silk shirt?" he asked as he took them both to the suites and the where the shirts were.

Emily looked for a moment as she found a shirt that had a type of V-neck, she smiled slightly before shaking her head, she just couldn't make up her mind as she whispered to her mother "Mother can we see if we can find a different shop?" she asked as Elizabeth smiled at her and nodded.

"We will be back shortly, is there a public rest room near here?" she asked as Emily closed her eyes

"Just out the doors turn left and you will find them door the three he smiled.

"Mother I can't believe this is so hard" Emily shook her head slightly as they found a small café for something to eat.

Elizabeth ordered there food as they sat and talked "Maybe we can find a wedding shop that caters for everything" she smiled before the idea hit her "Harrods" she said as Emily jaw dropped

"Seriously mother! I haven't seen one around here"

"Well I don't think there is but I can call in a favour and they do have a website" she smiled

Emily rolled her eyes slightly "Do you know how much that would cost?" Emily said as she shook her head, though she had the money there was no way she would pay over the earth for a suite.

Elizabeth sighed "Emily it is your wedding day and I hope it is the only wedding you are planning on having, as much as you hate to spend your money, which is beyond me, this day should be special and money should not even come into your thoughts, would Jennifer be happy if you bought a run of the mill suite or one that spoke volumes"

Emily laughed "Mother she is a small town girl simple tastes and she couldn't care less about money"

They had finished their lunch and Emily thought they could just try one more shop before she gave up completely "mother just come in with me"

Elizabeth stood outside "I am not going into a shop that looks like the health department would close it down, Emily look at it, it looks like a rat infested whole"

"Mother!" Emily said in a gasp "not everything is what you see, just come inside please" Emily pouted slightly as Elizabeth sighed and held her breath slightly

"If I catch anything I will hold you responsible" she said as Emily opened the door fully so they could walk in "Oh!" Elizabeth gasped "This isn't what I thought" as her eyes looked around.

"See it is not the outside that counts but the inside" Emily smirked as the familiar assistant walked over to them.

"Emily! It is great to see you" she smiled at her "what brings you here today?" she asked happily.

"Wedding, I need a suite" she smiled

Elizabeth watched them both for a moment "You come here often?"

Emily nodded "Jennifer dragged me in once and I have shopped here many times when you have invited me to one of your dinners" Emily smirked.

"Really you came here?"

Emily laughed "yes mother, I would never have come here if Jennifer hadn't have dragged me in and yes I had the same thoughts as you"

The assistant reappeared with a few suites as Emily looked at them "Who's wedding is it?" the assistant asked.

"Oh it would be mine" Emily said with a smile causing the assistant to frown.

"Well these won't do at all, can you give me a moment please" she said as she walked into the back of the store. Around ten minutes later she reappeared carrying a suite and Emily's jaw dropped slightly.

"Can I try it on?" Emily asked as Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course, would you like me to assist you?" she asked as Emily shook her head

"I'll be fine" she smiled taking the suite off her and heading into the changing room.

Elizabeth waited outside "Emily, are you okay in there?" Elizabeth asked, she had in there for the past ten minutes and Elizabeth was beginning to worry slightly.

Emily stood looking in the mirror as she eyed herself up and for the first time in over six months she felt beautiful, not just okay but beautiful, yes Jennifer had told her many times that she was beautiful but Emily hadn't felt it ever since her attack.

“Just a" her voice trailed as Elizabeth become more concerned

"Emily if you're not happy with it I am sure we can find something else but please let me see" she asked as Emily heard the concern in her voice.

Emily took a deep breath but she couldn't help the tears that rolled down her cheek as she stepped outside of the dressing room, she looked at her mother as Elizabeth let out a small gasp.

"Emily you look stunning" Elizabeth said "what's wrong?" she asked noticing the tears falling

"Mother I, it, I feel" she stuttered out as Elizabeth smiled "it's perfect" she said as she finally found the words. It was a simple suite, cream coloured but the pale red silk blouse set it off, the jacket had a deeper cream running down the hem.

"How are you doing Emily?" the assistant called as she walked in "Wow!" she smiled "You look amazing as always" she smiled "Does anything need to be adjusted?" she asked.

Emily shook her head "it fits perfectly, do you think Jennifer would like it?" she asked looking at the two women in front of her, the assistant laughed slightly causing Elizabeth to scowl at her.

"I think she may want to rip it off you" she joked causing Emily to blush deeply.

Emily got changed again as she walked into the shop to pay "Oh no I am buying you this" Elizabeth smiled as she handed over her card.

"Mother I can't ask you to do that it's too much" Emily said as the sales assistant rung it through the till

"Nonsense, it is my gift to you" Elizabeth said as she paid "you’re my daughter and I insist, would you have Sarah pay for hers?"

Emily shook her head slightly as she smiled "thank you mother" Emily said as they walked out the store.

* * *

** Location: Shopping Mall **

** Time: 10.13am **

"There is no way in hell I am wearing that" JJ said as Garcia pulled out a very bright dress causing her mom to laugh

"But it will look lovely" Garcia pouted

"On you maybe on me, I will look like a clown" JJ said as she shook her head, she looked at her friend "I am getting married not going in for" she trailed off before she hurt Garcia's feelings any more than she already had done.

"But you will look so cute" she protested.

"I don't want to look cute" she said in a slightly louder voice, than she meant too.

Sandy pulled out a dress to show her daughter it had a low front and an slightly open back as JJ shook her head "Mom not a good idea remember" JJ said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, sorry dear" she said, last thing JJ wanted was in fact the same problem as Emily was having, they both didn't need for their scars to be seen. Yes her mom knew about them but no one else did and she wanted to keep it that way.

"JJ you will be so hot if you keep yourself more or less covered up" Garcia said as she looked at her friend confused, the heat was already getting to everyone and it hadn't let up in days.

"I will be fine" JJ said as they continued to look around and she too couldn't find anything she like "remind me again why you all thought it would be a good idea to bring the date forward!" JJ asked

"Elizabeth asked I said yes, your dad and brother will be arriving late evening on Sunday as well" she smiled

"And they are all okay with this? With everything I mean, please tell me dad isn't going to give Emily the third degree"

Sandy laughed "No he isn't, I have told him, and I have explained everything to him so he won't be shocked" she smiled as they walked out of the store.

"Have you thought about when you are going to let Emily know what is going on?" Sandy asked

"Oh, I was just going to drop it on her Sunday morning then she won't panic too much"

Garcia shook her head "We won't be attending a wedding then we will be attending a funeral!" Garcia said knowing how Emily was sometimes and also knew it may not bode well for the team

"Look Emily has been panicking enough about this wedding saying she is going to look fat and worried about what she is going to wear" JJ said in a very serious tone.

"You only get married once JJ" Garcia argued

"Look I know you all have meant well and I love you all dearly, but you all seemed to have forgotten one simple fact"

Garcia and Sandy frowned slightly "and what would that be, we all know how stunning Emily and you will be in your dresses so what fact have we forgotten" Garcia almost shouted as JJ glared.

"Oh, I don't know let me think for a moment" JJ paused slightly as Garcia sighed if anything JJ was stressed and worried and both the other women weren't sure why.

"She loves you Jennifer, so you know she will turn up" Sandy said in an attempt to calm her down.

"Oh she will turn up; I do know that, I have never doubted that for a second!"

"Then what is your problem? Or are you getting cold feet?" Garcia asked calmly.

"I am not getting cold feet and the problem is you all seemed to have forgotten Emily is NOT comfortable in her own body yet! So you all think she will wear a dress, are you all heartless, you have shown her book upon book with nothing but dresses in, to the point she is that worried she is going to let everyone down and she does NOT need this type of stress" JJ ranted at her friend and mom

"JJ, I" she held her hand up as she walked out of the shop.

This was all just too much for her, both Garcia and Sandy stood there in slight shock "I never thought about it before" Garcia said weakly as Sandy looked shocked and confused, no one had told her fully what had happened.

"Garcia? What did Jennifer mean by that?" she asked the concern laden in her voice.

She shook her head slightly "we really should go after her" she said as she kept her eyes downcast. They found JJ sitting on the bench outside as Garcia turned to Sandy "Just give me a moment with her please" she asked as Sandy nodded "Jayj" she said softly as she walked up sitting next to her and looking into her teary eyes "I am so sorry, none of us can forget what happened to her, but also we had no clue she was uncomfortable, she seems so happy these days and we all are so happy and proud of her, I got caught up in the moment can you forgive me?"

Though JJ would never betray Emily she looked at her best friend and smiled sadly "Sorry I am just so stressed right now and yes I do forgive you I am just worried about her"

Sandy made her way over to her daughter kneeling in front of her "Jennifer weddings are always stressful and hard but think of how you will feel on the day when you two fully commit to each other, you both have been through so much and I am so proud of you and Emily. This is about you two not everyone else, this will be your day, and you will look back on it and smile, because this is where you get to start afresh, everything won't come at once but you will be together as a family and Emily does want this, have you seen how she looks at you, there is so much love in her eyes, and I have never seen someone look that way at anyone before no matter how much they love each other, you have something special and on Monday you will have something more special" she smiled at her daughter softly "let's go and see if we can find you a perfect dress" she said taking her hand.

"I am sorry I snapped at you both" JJ said as she looked down slightly.

They spent the next 3 hours going around the shops and finding nothing JJ liked they had one last place to look in and if JJ was honest she had, had enough "Shall we take a break and get some lunch" Sandy said as they left the store

"Yeah" JJ said somewhat disheartened.

"JJ you will find something, I promise we can always go to another Mall, so stop worrying" Garcia said as they made their way to a small coffee shop.

"So who is giving Emily away?" Sandy asked

"Her dad?" Garcia asked which in returned her a glare and scowl off JJ

"Not a chance in hell" she said as she shook her head "I think she may ask Morgan or I am hoping she will" she smiled

"Has anyone warned him of that?" Sandy asked

"No I think Emily was going to tell him on the day, since you know how he can get" she laughed as Sandy looked at them both puzzled.

"Would you care to explain that?"

JJ nodded "Morgan is her partner mom and to say he is protective is an understatement, if she does ask him, well he would be worse and I can see him dragging her around the shops and that would not be a pretty sight"

Garcia laughed "last time those two went shopping they came back with half the shop for the nurseries he gets a little over excited when it comes to Emily. Not to forget how competitive they are, you remember when they had that drinking match"

JJ laughed "Yeah we had to carry them both home, they got that drunk we didn't see them for the rest of the weekend and when they came back into work on the Monday they both still hangovers"

Sandy laughed "How old are they? Again" she asked

"When they are together they are like big kids" Garcia said as JJ interrupted

"Unless they are chasing an unsub down and as we all know Emily has this habit of shot first ask questions later"

They all finally made their way to the last shop, JJ was a little reluctant as they had been all over and not found anything she liked, the shop assistant greeted them as they walked in, this was a very expansive shop and it worried Sandy and Garcia as they saw one of the price tags "JJ are you sure about this it seems very expensive" Garcia mumbled

"Can you all stop worrying about money please?" JJ said as they started to look at the dresses they had, JJ found a few she liked the look of so had Sandy and Garcia.

"Would you like me to assist you with them?" the shop assistant asked to which JJ nodded which surprised Sandy.

JJ never let anyone see her body ever, she spoke softly to the assistant who was nodding with a smile as they both walked into the back rooms, she had tried on five dresses and this was the last one, JJ looked in the mirror as it was fastened up at the back her eyes raking over the dress, it was perfect, it hugged her in all the right places though it wasn't your normal wedding dress, it was more like a cocktail dress, a pale blue which brought out her eyes a low neck the seams had small diamante's which sparkled when the light caught them.

"This looks lovely on you" the assistant smiled at her as JJ nodded

"It's perfect" she whispered softly.

"Shall we get the ladies opinion?" She asked as JJ nodded

"Do you have any shoes to match?" JJ asked as they stepped out of the fitting room to a waiting Sandy and Garcia

"Whoa! That dress is just, wow!" Garcia gusted at her.

Sandy's eyes filled with tears "you look absolutely stunning" her mom said as she looked at her baby daughter

"You think Emily will approve?" JJ asked causing them both to laugh.

"Yeah if it stays on long enough" Garcia teased causing all of them to blush.

The assistant found some pale blue shoes that matched the dress perfectly as she placed the dress in a cover to keep it protected Sandy asked how much the dress and the accessorises that will go with the dress, would cost hoping she could at least pay towards it but when the assistant said the price Sandy nearly passed out "$2000" she gasped as JJ rolled her eyes

"Mom its fine I promise you"

Garcia's jaw dropped "that's, just how can you"

JJ cut them both off "Emily's mother gave me some money towards it so please just stop" JJ said calmly as she handed over her card.


	7. Chapter 7

** Location: BAU **

** Date: 8 June: 08.05am **

"Explain this to me again Jennifer" Emily said as she sat in her office.

JJ sighed "I have to train someone up to do help the team when we are off" this was getting too hard for JJ wanted nothing more than to tell Emily what was going on, they just had to get through today and then they would be off for the whole weekend, but Emily being stubborn and wanting to know what's going on, wouldn't let JJ be until she got some answers.

"We have weeks till we are off so why is Hotch getting you to do this now?" Emily asked again.

"Because it’s Friday and we don't have any cases and it is also the only time she is free" JJ said again, she had already been through this most of last night and since they had gotten up this morning.

"What aren't you telling me though" Emily asked

"Ugh! You know what Prentiss, can you just except that I have to do this without questioning everything" she half ranted, Emily looked at her before turning on her heels and heading towards her desk

"Everything okay Emily?" Morgan asked as she half stormed down the stairs.

"Oh, it is just great, the house has been overtaken by my Mother, Sandy and Sarah, and Jennifer is being cagey as hell and now she has to train someone up to do her job and the wedding isn't for another few weeks" Emily said loudly causing everyone to look at her.

"Whoa! Sounds like you are just stressed" Morgan said as he perched on her desk

"Stressed out is not the word! I had to go clothes shopping with my Mother! Then pick the ring up, and then answer god knows how many questions as to who is giving me away, what flowers do we want, what music, and ALL I WANT TO DO IS CURL UP IN HER ARMS DAMNIT" She shouted causing JJ, Hotch and Rossi to come out of their offices watching her as she shouted and slapped a bemused Morgan.

"Feel better now princess?" he asked as he still the hand that was slapping his chest.

"No" the emotion thick in her voice

"Let's get you some of that herbal tea that JJ has stashed for you in the kitchen" he smiled as he wrapped a now crying brunette in his arms she nodded against him as she mumbled.

"My back is killing me" she admitted as he got her to sit down out of the view of everyone. Morgan finally settled Emily down, with a drink for them both.

* * *

JJ turned and followed Hotch into his office "I have to tell her Hotch" she said as she closed the door "This stress is doing her no good"

He nodded "You know she is going to be mad when you do"

"It can’t be any worse than it is right now, have you ever seen her yell at Morgan before" she said looking at him

"I can't say I have" he admitted

"Let alone raise a hand to him" she pointed out, he sighed what time is she due at her appointment?"

"2pm" she laughed "I can just see her now shouting at her" JJ smirked

"What time is Jordan due in?"

"9am, and I think for safety it might be best to keep her away from Emily" he nodded "How did I let myself get talked into this?" JJ asked as she looked at him

"Her mother can be"

"Persuasive" JJ finished as he smiled

"If you think it will be better for her to know then tell her, just make sure her gun is in her drawer and not on her when you do" he joked

* * *

Emily sighed as she looked at Morgan her emotions were all over the place and she would admit it but even she knew he'd just brush it off and not worry "You know you're giving me away right" Emily said, causing Morgan to choke on his coffee, "You okay?" she asked as he looked at her

"You seriously want me to?" he asked grinning

"That's what I asked isn't it?"

"Hell YES!" he beamed

"That means you have to get me there on time" she raised her eyebrow

"I will would you like a bell as well" he joked causing Emily to glare

"So not funny!"

Emily stared as she saw someone heading towards JJ's office she looked at Morgan "Who is that" she asked as Morgan shrugged

"No idea" as he bent his head to get a better view of her, just as Garcia walked behind him slapping him around his head

"Behave" she said as Emily laughed

"You are so busted"

Garcia turned "And you my dark brunette should know better than to encourage him" she said as she looked at Emily

"Hey I can't control where his eyes wonder to or towards" causing Garcia to slap them both "Hey what was that for" Emily said as she rubbed her arm.

"For not controlling your partner" she glared as Morgan laughed.

* * *

** Location: Home **

** Time: 15.28pm **

Emily had gone straight home after her appointment ignoring Sandy and Sarah as she headed straight upstairs locking the bedroom door, Sarah had followed her up "Mom? Are you okay?" but she got no reply as she tried again "Mom?" she waited but nothing Sarah signed and walked back downstairs hoping her mother would come out of her room soon.

"Is she okay Sarah?" Sandy asked.

"I have no idea, she has locked the door and won't answer" Sarah said as she sat back down

"Should we do anything?"

Sarah shook her head "Best to leave her she will come down when she is ready" Sarah smiled weakly at her.

"I'll send Ma a text see if she knows what's happened" Sarah said as she reached for her phone **'Hey Ma, do you know what's wrong with mom? She has come home and locked herself in your bedroom and won't answer.'** she hit send hoping JJ would reply soon.

"She will be fine Sarah, maybe she just wants some time on her own" Sandy said softly.

"I just worry" Sarah admitted as her phone vibrated **'She has been to her appointment, I will be home for five, just leave her, you know how she is after going there x'** Sarah read the message as she sighed, she had totally forgot it was her mom's therapy appointment.

"Jennifer say anything" Sandy asked

"Yeah, she will talk to mom when she gets home, nothing to worry about" Sarah smiled as she flicked through the book "You know it might be best to tell Mom what's going on, did you hear her and Ma this morning" she said as she closed the book.

"I agree and yes I heard I felt sorry for Jennifer in all honesty, and Emily certainly doesn't need the stress of thinking we are all keeping secrets from her"

* * *

** Time: 17.59 **

JJ had spent most of the day in the office explaining everything to Jordan, as her lasts words were 'use your gut and if you are not sure ask Hotch or Morgan and also don't mess up my filing system' which made her get a bemused look off her, and this all had made her late, Emily hadn't returned her message's which only meant she had, had a very bad session which also telling her they were getting married on Monday would cause more problems than it was really worth, she had called to the jewellers and got the ring she sighed as she looked at it, It would match her engagement ring sitting inside the V-neck with a thicker band she smiled at it 'I hope all this stress is worth it' she thought to herself as she finally arrived home an hour later than she had meant to.

She walked into the house closing the door and headed straight to where the voices were coming from "Has she come down yet?" JJ asked as she placed some items on the table.

"No, haven't heard anything either" Sarah said with a weak smile.

"Okay, give us an hour and can you order some food in for us all while I go and talk to Emily" JJ said as she walked straight back out the door not waiting for an answer.

She made her way up to their bedroom knocking gently on the door "Em, it's me can you let me in please" she said softly, she could hear the faint sobs coming from behind the door followed by slight shuffling of feet against the carpet.

"Em sweetie come on its only me baby" she said again just as Emily unlocked the door falling straight into JJ's arms catching her slightly off guard "Shh I've got you baby" JJ said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her guiding them both into their room as she kicked the door close behind her.

JJ held her waiting for the sobs to stop, Emily's breathing hitched slightly as she calmed down in her arms, JJ moved her hair out of her face looking into sad brown eyes. She hadn't seen Emily this sad in such a long time it broke her heart "You want to talk about it sweetie or shall I run you a bath and then we can get something to eat" Emily shook her head slightly when JJ said talk.

"Bath" she whispered softly

JJ helped her get undressed after she had turned the taps on to fill the bath "Jennifer" she whispered causing JJ to look at her

"Yes Em?" she smiled

"Thank you"

JJ frowned slightly "For what babe?"

"Being there, being you and for not pushing" she replied, today they had talked about Rob and everything had come rushing back to her like a knife had ripped into her chest, and all she had wanted was for JJ to be there to hold her and here she was not asking not pushing she was just there, the strong safe reassurance that she craved and needed she was safe.

JJ smiled as she turned the taps off and helping her into the bath "I don't push because I know you will tell me when you're ready and I will always be here because I love you and I need you in my life"

Sarah called upstairs after hearing JJ and Emily talking in their bedroom "Ma! Mom! Dinner is here" she yelled as Emily looked at JJ

"Did I just hear that right?" she asked

"That was my expression when she called me that today in a message" JJ smiled as she wrapped her arms around her

"Come on let’s go and eat because if I am hungry you must be starving" she teased


	8. Chapter 8

** Location: Home **

** Date: 9: 03.12am **

JJ stirred slightly, there it was again, she mumbled in her sleep, the bed shook under her but there wasn't any noise, as she slowly came out of the sleepy haze as she strained to see the time on the clock, she groaned slightly as she felt it again it was as though someone was shaking the bed, but only this time did it fully register with her what the movement was.

"Emily" she said softly looking at the brunette which was shaking violently in her sleep, "Emily?" JJ said again softly as she touched her shoulder gently, she winced slightly as she didn't feel heat she was wet her clothes her bare skin was dripping wet, she shook her arm softly.

"Em, what's wrong?" JJ tried again still getting no response she looked at the clock and frowned, neither of them woke at this time unless "Emily" she said slightly louder as she touched Emily again only to now hear a faint whimper come from the shaking form.

JJ's heart fell, Emily hadn't said much since she had got home, other than to have a bath and what she had said before they went for their dinner, and that was very quiet Emily had picked at her food, not even sure she ate anything other than pushed it around her plate and as soon as JJ had finished Emily got up and went straight back upstairs, all in all Emily had pulled away from her or pulled away from herself.

Emily had curled in so tight and close to JJ when she had gotten into bed that it had in fact shocked JJ she hadn't done this in a long time, JJ ran her fingers softly down her arm as she tried to get any sort of response since she couldn't see her face and she was that curled into herself which considering how big she was also puzzled her "Emily" she said again this time she got a reply just not the one she hoped for.

"No, please, please" her voice was weak and small as her body trembled the session she had, had brought everything to the surface things that even Emily was not ready to deal with and right now she was living it again.

"Emily wake up sweetheart" JJ said slightly firmer.

"I'll do anything just" Emily muttered as she held on tighter to herself, JJ gripped her shoulder to rock her a little. The terror in Emily's mind over took as she scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOO"

JJ removed her hand hoping that no one had heard as she got off the bed walking around to the other side "Emily wake up, it's just a dream, your safe, I'm safe and Sarah is safe" she said softly as she moved the brown locks from her face.

"Run, please run" JJ closed her eyes just as the bedroom door opened.

JJ glared shaking her head slightly as Sandy looked on "Jennifer?" she whispered.

JJ didn't respond to her as she tried to get Emily to stir "Emily wake up or I will ring your mother" she said firmly this had worked for Sarah and in the past when she couldn’t wake her, but nothing was helping.

"Don’t hurt her please" Emily sobbed as the tears ran down her face.

"Emily please wake up baby" JJ pleaded just as Sarah walked in past Sandy

"Mom" Sarah said "Nightmares?" Sarah asked still looking at her mom.

"Nothing is working Sarah" JJ said her tears welling in her eyes

"Ma, get back in bed for me please" Sarah said softly as Sandy watched on "Just hold her I'll go and make us all a coffee" Sarah said as JJ wrapped her arms around Emily pulling her close

Sandy followed Sarah downstairs "Does this happen a lot?" Sandy asked as Sarah turned round.

"Well it hasn't for a few months, but she also hasn't looked that withdrawn either in months" Sarah sighed as she turned the coffee machine on "Mom told me awhile back that the nightmares stopped because Ma always had hold of her and kept her demons at bay, I am just hoping it works" Sarah said with a sigh.

"How long has she had them?" Sandy asked

"On and off for a few years but since that happened" Sarah pointed to her stomach "they have become worse, but since mom started therapy she had been getting better only having them every now and again"

Sandy knew all too well about nightmares "Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked,

Sarah ran her hand through her hair and shook her head "no one can help until she allows it, it has always been that way with mom, but with Ma she tries" Sarah said honestly as Sandy chuckled "What?"

"You like calling her Ma don't you"

Sarah smiled "I do, mom always told me about her every day from the second she started with the BAU, but she" Sarah sighed, "Mom doesn't like to let people get close to her or to me" she shrugged as she poured the coffees out "Let's take these up mom should be awake by now"

"You sure?" Sarah nodded.

* * *

As soon as JJ wrapped her arms around her pulling her close to her she started whispering in her ear "Come back to me baby, I've got you and I am not going anywhere, you’re safe I promise" she repeated over and over again, Emily felt the warmth and heard someone talking to her, but between the voice and the sound of the whip she couldn't tell what was going on, it sounded like someone she knew and loved, but then the whip would hit her body the shiver ran through her body as JJ held her tighter.

"Em, wake up baby" JJ whispered again, the whipping became less often but the voice never altered it was soft and warm, she knew that voice as soft whisper left her lips.

"Jen"

JJ kissed her shoulder "It's me baby open them eyes for me" JJ said in a whisper as Emily tried to move closer "I've got you babe but I need you to wake up for me" JJ said as she ran her fingers over her stomach.

"Mmm" Emily let out in a sigh, as another shiver ran through her body "Cold"

"Emily wake up sweetie then we can get you changed" JJ said softly as Emily began to come round more.

Emily opened her eyes slightly and gasped at the time reflecting on the clock "Jen, why you awake" Emily said in a yawn.

"You don't remember?" JJ said her voice full of concern.

"I was asleep"

JJ shook her head slightly "You were having a nightmare sweetie"

"Oh" Emily sighed "sorry" she mumbled.

"Shh, it's okay but baby what did you talk about at your appointment?" JJ asked softly.

Emily turned as best she could so she could just hear her heart beating as she whispered "Rob" as a sob ripped through her chest.

JJ rubbed her back "I thought we all agreed you wasn't ready for that yet sweetheart" JJ said as she kissed her forehead, JJ felt so honoured to see her like this.

Emily at work was strong confident and somewhat aggressive but her at home in her arms she was as soft as a kitten, she would hang onto her, cry, panic and share her worries, to JJ, Emily was open and honest, well as open as she was ready to be, but at home JJ was the one who protected her not the over way around and to Emily's credit she liked it. She liked having someone she could turn to, someone she didn't have to hide from and someone who loved her and she returned that love as well the words that slipped from her lips tore into JJ.

"She pushed me" Emily said as she held on tighter.

"Oh sweetie, I am so sorry" JJ said softly just as Sarah knocked on the door with Sandy in toe.

"We brought you a drink mom" Sarah smiled softly as Emily tried to hide her face more

"Thanks Sarah can you just leave them on the table for us please" she asked as she continued to hold Emily, Sarah looked at JJ and then at her mom.

JJ smiled "she's okay you two go back to bed if you can, I think we will be getting up soon" JJ said softly as Sandy spoke

"Shall I run you two a bath" Sandy was after all a mother, she may not be Emily's but she would soon be her mother-in-law and she saw this as her job.

JJ smiled knowing her mom wanted to help "please mom that would be great" Sandy nodded as she walked into their bathroom turning on the taps.

"You need anything give me a shout I am too awake now to go back to sleep" She whispered to JJ before leaving them.

* * *

** Time: 05.27 **

Two hours later Emily and JJ made their way downstairs to find Sandy stood in the kitchen looking through the fridge "Morning girls" she said without turning round.

"Morning mom" JJ said as Emily kept quiet and close to JJ.

"Sorry I woke you" Emily said as she looked at the floor.

"No need for sorry, but you will both be sorry if you don't tell me what you would like for breakfast" she turned around and smiled at them both before staring slightly at Emily "You didn't eat properly last night so you must be starving"

Emily nodded as she took a seat her stomach growling "More than starving by the sounds of that" JJ said with a slight laugh as she looked at Emily before placing her hand over their children.

"Yeah" she said softly.

"So what do you two want?" as she looked at Emily, who still was finding the floor or in fact anything that didn't involve looking at her.

Sandy sighed as she walked over to them both "Jennifer go see what you two want please" Sandy said as she took the seat next to Emily "Look at me Emily, please" she said kindly as Emily raised her head slightly her cheeks were red with embarrassment and sadness was evident in her eyes "I am sure you have seen Jennifer"

Emily frowned slightly before nodding "well after it happened she would wake up screaming and crying her brother would already be in their before me and she would be curled in his arms as he comforted her" she smiled at her daughter "but once she calmed down she wouldn't look at me, because she was embarrassed by it and ashamed, but as her mom and also I will be your mom as well" she smiled as the redness started to settle down.

"I have this thing where I need to protect you both, I know you are FBI and you see some of the and if not the worse that mankind has to offer, but nightmares can also be healthy, they are your minds way of dealing through, the things that you aren't strong enough to voice yet, but never say sorry for them and never say sorry for waking anyone, we love you and I for one fully understand and so does Jennifer"

"Mom since you're in a mothering mood" JJ joked "Can we have pancakes" she smirked

"Sandy" Emily said softly as she held her hand "thank you"

Sandy smiled "All part of my job description as a mother" she joked as she got up placing a light kiss on her cheek.

"I can see where she gets it from now" Emily mused

"Where who gets what from?" JJ asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Your kindness, understanding and just everything that you are Jennifer you get from your mother" she smiled warmly "It's nice" she admitted.

"Thanks" JJ said playfully as she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

JJ had finally thought it was a better idea to let Emily know what was going on, all the stress and worry and on top of it she was having nightmares now as well and in all honesty she it was taking a toll on her she hated keeping Emily in the dark, so as they all sat around the breakfast table JJ thought it would be safer with all four being there and not just her on her own.

"My dad and brother are coming tomorrow Em, for a few days" JJ let the words roll off her tongue.

Emily looked at her "okay, why am I only just hearing about it?"

"Well before you get mad at me, I will tell you know it was not my idea and I didn't have any hand in it but I just can't keep it from you anymore" JJ said as Emily looked at her with fear in her eyes, before JJ could say another word Emily's heart had sunk.

"Are you" Emily frowned trying to keep the tears back "leaving me?"

JJ wrapped her arm around her as she spoke "No, no, nothing like that baby I promise I am doing nothing of the sort but please let me explain and then you can kill me okay" JJ said as she sat back down taking Emily's hands in her own "We all know how stressed out you have been and your mother cut her trip short to come back now remember this was not my idea, but stupidly I kept it from you" JJ said as she glared at Sarah and her mom "They moved our wedding date forward" JJ paused as Emily looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean brought it forward?" Emily asked

"As in forward as in Monday we will be getting married" JJ rambled slightly "that's if you still want to if not you can kill me now" JJ said as she looked at Emily, whose eyes had gone wide, but the smile gave it away.

"Why would I kill you baby! My mother maybe but not you" Emily paused slightly "Monday? JJ we haven't got time, we have work, we have, how can we get everything organised by Monday" Emily said as Sarah cut in.

"It's all sorted mom, but" she paused allowing JJ to carry on

"We will be having it at Rossi's, we have also been given two weeks off" she smiled as Emily practically threw herself at the blonde

"You have no idea how much I love you" she said as she kissed JJ softly, forgetting other people where in the room before pulling back and blushing "Sorry" she smirked looking at Sandy and Sarah

"Oh don't mind us" Sandy joked.

"I have a question though" Emily said looking at JJ then at Sandy

"What is it?"

"You keep saying your brother, does he have a name or is it just brother?" Emily said with a slight bemused grin on her face

"Oh, no he does, I just preferred you to not tell you" JJ smirked as Sandy laughed

"That's cruel Jennifer" Sandy said shaking her head

"But it is so much fun" JJ smirked as Emily slapped her arm gently

"So you going to tell me or shall I get Garcia to run background on you and your family" Emily said in a very serious tone causing JJ to shake her head.

"No, no, don't do that I'll tell you" JJ said knowing her and her mom might get shouted at "You have met him" JJ said as she bit her lower lip.

"When?" Emily asked frowning slightly.

"Remember Mark?"

Emily shook her head slightly looking at them both "So your family friend is your brother" Emily asked looking at them both

"Yes, just well, I didn't, if this" JJ stuttered slightly as Sandy took over

"She means if it hadn't have worked out she didn't see the point" She said bluntly, causing Emily to laugh

"Nice to know you had faith in us"


	9. Chapter 9

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 11 June: 07.22am **

Much to Emily and JJ's protests, they had been made to stay the night apart Garcia had taken JJ to Sarah's for the night and Emily had been made to stay at home, she sat in the kitchen looking at Morgan as he made himself at home and insisted he was making everyone's breakfast

"This is really happening isn't it" Emily's voice wavered slightly as she looked at her partner

"Emily you will be fine we went through this last night”

"What if she changes her mind?"

Morgan rolled his eyes as he stood straight in front of her "Will you open them ears please and listen to me"

Emily looked at him and nodded "But"

"Oh will you please hush up and stop, that girl would walk through fire for you, she loves you and if you don't stop worrying I will glad beat you pregnant or not" Morgan joked.

Emily shook her head "But I haven't sorted out anything, what if it's not right, what is something goes wrong, god Morgan anything could happen" Emily rambled as the voice behind them disturbed them

"Jeeze Mom have some faith in me for once"

Emily looked at her daughter "I didn't mean it like that Sarah" she said.

"It's your wedding day mom, and you know Ma is probably doing the exact same, just for once stop worrying, nothing could go wrong"

"Where's mother, she isn't here, what if she doesn't show, oh god I need my mom here"

Morgan let out a laugh "Prentiss I never thought I'd hear the day where you say you want and need your mother" he teased her

"She's my mother of course I need her"

Sarah laughed "Mom she will be here, it isn't even 7.30 yet, and can you just stop and breathe"

"Ugh! I think I'm going to be sick" Emily said as she got up

"Morning sickness or nerves?" Morgan called after her; Emily flipped him the bird before hurrying to the toilet.

* * *

** Location: Sarah's Condo **

"How can you eat?" JJ moaned slightly

"Easy I open my mouth and place the food inside it then chew" Garcia smirked as JJ groaned

"I think I am going to be sick"

"Here this will help you" Sandy said placing a drink in front of her "It will settle your nerves"

"Mom I am not drinking that, there is no way on hell I am going to my wedding drunk" JJ said as she could smell the vodka slightly.

"How about gin if you don't like the vodka" Garcia joked as JJ just glared at her.

"You need to go and get your shower and just put a dressing gown on the hairdresser will be here soon" Sandy said as she smiled as JJ left Sandy and Garcia sat around the table having there breakfast "What time did Jennifer get up?" she asked as Garcia laughed.

"About 4am I could hear her talking to herself, I have never seen her like this"

"Not every day you get to marry someone you love" Sandy said as tears started to well in her eyes "My baby has grown up"

Garcia smiled as she passed her a tissue "Her and Emily are just made for each other, I just wish she had told her sooner" Garcia said as she got slightly lost in thought.

* * *

** Location: Home **

"Mom you need a hand?" Sarah called to her

"Please I can't get this right" Emily said as she was struggling with her hair "Remind me why I didn't get someone to do this for me" she grumbled as Sarah walked in

"Because you know I can do a better job and mother you look absolutely beautiful" Sarah said as she walked up behind her.

"I missed her last night" Emily said as Sarah started to do her hair

"I know mom just think though after today you will be together for ever and I" Sarah trailed off slightly

"You're okay with this really?" Emily said as she looked at her daughter through the mirror

"Oh mom, I am more than okay, I can say I love her like she is my Ma and I mean that, you two just work together, it is like you have found your missing half and your happy, not just happy your truly happy and that means so much to us mom" Sarah smiled softly as she finished her hair.

"What if I forget what I want to say?" Emily said just as Morgan walked in

"Damn Emily you look hot" he grinned at her "You sure you want to marry her I can take her place" he joked

"You’re my partner and I love you Morgan, but sorry you’re just so not my type" Emily teased back as Morgan placed his hand over his heart

"That hurt"

"You will get over it" She laughed

"So are we ready to get this show on the road" Morgan asked as Emily nodded

"No!" she said looking at him

"Emily you will be fine, and I am sure JJ will gladly help remove your clothes later" Morgan teased.

"Remind me again why I invited you"

"Oh to keep you under control and because you love me really" he retorted.

"That's what you think" Emily said as they headed downstairs to greet awaiting Hotch

"Wow Prentiss you look stunning" He said as Sarah was mumbling behind them

"Hotch are these two always like this" she asked as he shook his head

"No they are normally worse" causing them both to look at him, as they answered at the same time.

"We are not" causing them all to laugh

"You got the ring and your speech" Emily asked before they headed out.

"Yes, have you remembered to leave your gun at home" Morgan teased.

"Of course" she laughed.

"Oh god" Sarah muttered behind them "Can we just go and get you there please or I will bring a gun just to get you moving" causing Emily to laugh

"Okay, okay we are moving" she said as the four of them left.

* * *

** Location: Condo **

Sandy helped JJ into her dress once her hair was done, it was half up half done and wavy as her mom eyes filled up with tears "You look stunning Jennifer, I am so proud of you" she smiled as Garcia walked in

"Jeeze JJ, Emily is going to be ripping that off you before you even get married" she said brightly causing JJ to go bright red

"Do I look okay?" JJ said as she began to worry.

"Honey you look sexy as hell and if I wasn't straight I would be fighting Prentiss so I could have you" she said as Sandy slapped her gently.

"Behave girls" she laughed, as her father knocked on the door lightly.

"How are my girls doing" he asked.

"Come in dad" JJ smiled as he walked in

"Jennifer" he whispered as he looked at her "You look beautiful, my baby princess" Garcia burst out laughing "Did I say something funny?" he asked looking at the two of them

"That's Morgan's nickname for Emily" JJ smiled.

"Well you will always be my princess and Emily is your knight" he smirked as he wiped a tear from his eye "I hate to rush you all but the cars have arrived to take us" He said brightly

"You got the ring dad?"

"Oh yes I have" he beamed as they made their way out to the cars.

"Mom are you sure you and dad are okay with"

"Can you just stop, if we had a problem do you really think we would be here by your side on your big day" she smiled as she helped her into the car.

"I'm just so nervous mom, and I don't get nervous" JJ said as Sandy took her hand which was shaking slightly.

"You will be fine, I promise" she said as she closed the car door.

* * *

** Location: Rossi's Mansion. **

"Emily you look stunning" Rossi smiled as he took her through into the garden.

"Is my mother here?" she asked.

"Oh yes she is waiting for you in my office, which is where you and Morgan are staying until JJ gets here and we are ready to start" he said as he guided her back towards the office as Morgan follow.

Rossi gripped Morgan's arm before he went in "Is she okay?" he asked.

"Nervous as hell, but yes she is fine" he smiled before he walked in closing the door to find, one Elizabeth Prentiss nearly in tears

"Ambassador" he greeted as she scowled at him

"I am not an Ambassador today Agent Morgan, just like you are not an Agent today, so please call me Elizabeth" she smiled at him as he looked at her worried.

"That I can do" he smiled once she had finished.

"Now you have the rings and you know what you're going to say" She asked Emily as she nodded, before turning to Morgan "And you have your speech ready?"

"Yes I do Ma'am" he said with a grin.

JJ arrived shortly after, Rossi greeted them at the door "Wow! You look just" Rossi just couldn't find the words

"Is she here?" JJ asked slightly worried

"You really think she would miss this?" he smiled as he took them through to another room

"Damn you have a very big and beautiful home" Sandy said in awe.

"Thank you, second time someone from our little family and friends who manages not to swear when they first see it" He joked as he left them alone "I will let you know when we are good to go" He smiled letting them all settle for a moment as he walked outside to the small group that was there.

"Well they both made it so I guess we best get this thing going" He said with a silly grin on his face as he spoke to Reid.

He walked towards the office and knocked on the door as the soft music could be heard floating into the room as Elizabeth opened it "Please tell me we are ready, I can't take this any longer" she said as Rossi looked at a pacing Emily and Morgan trying to calm her down, she had gone from nervous to petrified in the short space of time

"What if I forget what I want to say, I haven't had time to"

Morgan cut her off "Will you just settle yourself down, you will be fine, you will remember what you want to say and Emily she loves you, so try not to worry" as he looked to Rossi to help as he held his hands up shaking his head.

"You want some Dutch courage Prentiss?" he smiled as she him a glare "Well in that case, can you all follow me"

Elizabeth smiled, as Morgan took Emily's arm leading her towards the door, Rossi stopped and looked at Elizabeth "May I take you to your seat ambassador" he smiled at her

"I would like that very much" she beamed as Rossi walked down the aisle to her seat before walking around to watch, grinning as he was watching her; Emily in his eyes she was his daughter and he was so proud of them both, once she was standing on the small platform he smiled at them both, before turning to walk back in and getting JJ.

He knocked on JJ's door as her dad opened it "We are ready for you" he said as he looked at JJ who was shaking from head to toe "You ready kiddo" he said looking at her

"Yes, No, Maybe" JJ said in a slight stutter

"You are as bad as Prentiss" He joked as he lead them towards the garden "Sandy May I take you to your seat" he asked as JJ's dad took her by her arm, with Sarah and Garcia following behind them.

Everyone rose from their seats as Sandy entered and walked down the aisle as the music changed to a different version of the wedding march, JJ kept hold of her dad thinking if she let go she would fall as her body trembled, Emily turned to look at the woman she loved as she took a deep breathe, JJ was just stunning.

Emily's palms began to sweat, as she reached her hand to take JJ's, helping her stand in front of her "You look amazing" she said in a whisper as her eyes raked over her body.

"You don't look bad yourself" she said with a wink the nerves getting the better of her as she looked Emily up and down a slight moan escaping her lips as the registrar laughed.

"You can do that after ladies" she joked causing them both to blush.

"We are gathering her to celebrate the love of these to people, they have requested they say their own vows, before we do the not so traditional ones as requested, so Emily if you would like to start" She said as she took a step back.

Emily took a deep breath in as she tried to control her emotions as she looked into swirling blue eyes, "Breathe Em" JJ whispered to her as Emily tried to find her words as she looked at her smiling, she closed her eyes slightly before opening them as she began to speak.

"My beloved Jennifer, do you remember the very first day we met? From the very moment I saw you, I knew you were the one for me, the one that I know I have to spend the rest of my life with. Our courtship was, not your traditional one with me being in a hospital bed" she smirked slightly as JJ raised her eyebrow at her with a shy grin on her face "But it was one of the best days of my life, you have become not just my best friend, but from that day, you became my lover and my companion." She paused slightly as she looked deeply into JJ's eyes.

"I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your prop and helpmate in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you cry, to hold you to the highest respect and honour as you so deserve for the rest of my life." The tears ran down Emily's face as she spoke hoping she had conveyed all the love she had for her.

JJ smiled at her as her hands trembled, calming herself before she spoke, her legs were shaking as she thought to herself. 'We are really doing this'

"Many people spend their lives searching for their soul mate, their one true love. Some people are lucky to find the person they can truly call the better half of themselves, while others spend the rest of their lives searching and never finding. I am happy to count myself among the lucky ones, because I certainly found you. Though it did take me awhile to tell you"

She blushed looking at Emily who had tears running down her cheek; JJ placed her hand on her cheek wiping the tears away as she continued

"I love you, Emily. I know that you are the only one for me, my one true love. I am happy and I am grateful that you came into my life, that where others have spent their entire lives looking for the one, I have found you. And now that I have found you, I shall never let you go. I promise you, Emily, that I shall hold you and cherish you and give you my heart, that I shall support you and care for you. Faithfully, I shall always stand steadfast at your side with your hand in mine, regardless of what life would bring to us. I take you now as my wife and partner, and I shall remain so for the rest of my life."

JJ let the tears run down her face freely as the registrar came back standing in front of them, looking between them as Morgan brought a chair up for JJ, he could see how badly she was shaking as he touched her shoulder "Sit before you fall down Jay" he winked at Emily who was now standing at her side holding her hand.

"We are here, today to witness your commitment to each other, and also to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Within its framework of commitment, and loyalty, marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, - patience and respect, the love and affection, which you have for each other, may develop into a deep and lasting relationship."

"We, who are witnessing this partnership, take another level in your life and love, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life, your Love, Respect for each other, and your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment, and heighten your joy in living." She paused as she looked at the young boy who now had the rings place on purple velvet cushion; she smiled at him as she spoke again.

"Now if I may have the rings so that we can join them into this partnership of life"

Hotch whispered in Jack's ear to tell him to go to Emily and JJ, he walked over to them both grinning brightly as he held the cushion up to the registrar.

"Emily if you can take the ring and repeat after me" she smiled "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love" she repeated as she place the ring gently on her finger her hand slightly shaking.

"Jennifer can you take the ring and repeat after me" she smiled as JJ looked up at Emily "I give you this ring as I give you my heart" JJ winked as she slipped the ring on Emily's finger.

"I now can say with the greatest of honour and welcome you both into the partnership of life and commitment and with the love shared by everyone here today" she laughed as the two were just looking at each other as she joked "This is the part where you get to kiss" this caused everyone to laugh as they both blushed deeply, before Emily helped JJ up taking her in her arms kissing her softly.

"We did it baby" JJ whispered her voice thick with emotion as they both looked to their friends and family.

They had finally settled down at the tables which surrounded the dance floor, Morgan cleared his throat as he tapped his glass before standing. "I know you all want to finish your drink get drunk and dance the night away, but I am afraid you have to put up with my boring speech for a few moments if that is okay" he looked at Emily and JJ

"Don't embarrassed me Morgan" Emily warned in a low voice.

"When I first met Emily, to say I was sceptical of her is putting it mildly, I didn't trust her, I would make her train with more than I had anyone, but after a while she won that trust and we began to talk, well she talked I listened" he joked. "She would tell me about things that were personal, we gained each other's trust and it was with that trust and respect that she drove me mad, for the past few years she would tell me how much she liked JJ" he smirked

"And that she was too scared to do anything about it, no matter what I said to her, I always got the same answer, she will hate me" he looked at JJ, "Now if anyone knows JJ like we do, she doesn't hate easily aside from some people who will remain nameless" he winked at everyone as the BAU team laughed.

"Yes we all share in that feeling, Emily is my partner my friend and I love her, she is the big sister I sometimes wish I never had, but I know she always has my back and will always put others first no matter what, and that takes real courage, we are more than just a team we are family and Emily entered that family long before she realised, but I just like to give her a hard time" he smirked.

"Yes I know this speech is long but I also know I could go on all day saying how much this woman means to us all, and when we thought we had lost you it ripped us all apart inside, but it also took you to be unconscious for JJ to admit finally how she felt about you, though I think the threat of us banging their heads together or telling her on each other's behalf might have had something to do with it" he looked at JJ's dad "well since I have burned your ears for now I will pass you over to Anthony"

"Well since you are all still awake after that" he smiled at his daughter "I get to speak but I will keep it short since there are no words to say how happy I am for these two, maybe like the rest of you we knew long before they admitted there feelings to each other" he laughed "Sandy was ready to fly over here after a year of hearing Jennifer talk about Emily on the phone over and over, again, it had got to the point we knew Emily before we ever laid eyes on her" he paused slightly

"Mark had met her though, but I believe no one told Emily who he was I heard the term 'family friend' a lot poor boy was growing a complex, so when Jennifer told us they had finally pulled their fingers out and got together, we broke out the champagne, then when we was told they were engaged Sandy had to come out to see them both, we will admit finding out Emily was pregnant was a shock, but we welcome the two little ones with open arms like we have with Emily, Sarah you made me and Sandy so happy and proud when you asked if you could call us your grandparents and Jennifer your Ma, I know it meant so much to us all" he paused.

"As I bring this to a close so we can all how did Morgan say, drink, dance and get drunk there is something we all want to know before we raise our glasses" he looked at the two "What are you naming our two little grandchildren" everyone laughed, they had all asked, and JJ and Emily had promised them once they were married they would say.

Emily and JJ stood and looked at their friends and family "You sure you want to know?" JJ asked with laughter in her voice

"YES!" they all shouted at them.

Emily swallowed "Right well it hasn't been easy but" Emily paused as JJ rolled her eyes

"Since my wife seems to have lost the inability to speak, Our son will be named after someone who has strived to protect us both, who has been there for Emily when she needed someone to just listen to her, but if he doesn't learn to behave it might get changed" she teased as Morgan shouted

"Just tell us please" the last part coming out as a plea.

"He will be named Andrew Morgan Prentiss" JJ said as she looked at a very stunned Morgan

"Really!" he said in disbelief looking at Emily. "You girls" he stuttered out

Emily took hold of JJ's hand tightly as she began "Our daughter was hard to choose, no matter how long we talked about it and how many times tears were spilt over it and we also prayed that no one would take offense with it, but we both thought long and hard over her name"

JJ looked at her parents as she spoke "Jane Andrea Prentiss" JJ said as she bit her lip slightly as she looked at her mom and dad and Emily smiled at Sarah

"Jennifer!" her mom smiled as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You don't mind?" JJ asked slightly unsure "It's just they are the most, well aside from Emily, important people in our lives"

Sandy frowned slightly with the rest of them "So who is Jane?" she asked as Sarah and Elizabeth laughed

"Well since it would get to confusing having two children named nearly the same and if I name her after my mother, well no offense Mother that would be too strange no matter how much I love you" Emily laugh "Sarah's middle name is Jane" Emily said "And if it weren't for my daughters strength I would never of been here, and I would never have met Jennifer" Emily said as she looked her daughter in the eye "thank you"

Sandy stood up walking over to them both "I am so proud of you both and Jennifer I know how much you miss her she would be so proud of the woman you have become" she said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You don't mind?" Sandy shook her head as Anthony spoke

"Well since we now know can we all raise our glasses to the lovely brides and wish them health and happiness which they both so rightly deserve" as they all raised their glasses to toast the happy couple

"I believe it is customary for the bride to start the dance" Anthony smiled at them both as they started towards the dance floor, JJ had picked the song to which Emily had no clue as JJ took her hand leading her onto the floor as the soft music washed over them

* * *

I've been waiting for this moment for so long, an answered prayer,

  
I know you are the one  
I give to you my heart and soul.  
With a love that will never grow old

In my life, I can see  
That you were made for me  
You'll be there to catch me if I fall  
All the days, I have prayed  
And the love that I have saved  
With this ring, I'm giving you my all

I thank God for the gift He has given me  
A love that's strong for all of eternity  
I give to you all of my days  
with a love for all of your ways

In my life, I can see  
That you were made for me  
I'll be there to catch you if you fall  
All the days, I have prayed  
And the love that I have saved  
With this ring, I'm giving you my all

In the days that we grow old  
the times may change but our love will remain  
as we look back on this day now  
we stood the test of time living the promise of our vow

In my life, I can see  
That you were made for me  
I'll be there to catch you if you fall  
All the days, I have prayed  
And the love that I have saved  
With this ring, I'm giving you my all...

The tears ran down Emily's face as the danced slowly to the music as JJ pulled away to look into her eyes as she spoke softly just as the song finished "with this ring, I'm giving you my all" she sung softly to her before kissing her softly,

Anthony tapped Emily on her shoulder, I believe the next dance belongs to us" he said softly as he took Emily in his hands.

Elizabeth stood behind JJ "I may not be her father but I am all she has May I have this dance as well?" JJ nodded as Elizabeth took her hand as the slow soft music flowed over them all

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each other's face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

Emily looked at him with tears in their eyes as she spoke "I would give my life to save her from harm and pain" she spoke as the song finished she looked over at her wife seeing her with her mother as she chuckled looking back at him. "Never thought I'd see that" she smiled at them both.

Elizabeth smiled at JJ "Thank you for loving her, I know she isn't the easiest for people to get to know, but she loves you and I know with you she is safe and so are my grandchildren" she smiled as JJ wrapped her arms around her

"Thank you Elizabeth I will do anything to keep her smiling and happy and safe" JJ said in-between the tears.

The rest of the team and family joined them all on the dance floor, Morgan with Emily, JJ with Rossi, Garcia with Reid teaching him how to dance, Hotch was with Sarah, which both shocked Emily and JJ as they all danced together swapping partners every time the song changed over.

* * *

** Location: Hotel Room, Hilton **

** Date: The wedding night. **

Elizabeth had dropped them off after telling them that it was their wedding gift and they would no longer argue about it, so here they were standing in the middle of the president suite "Wow!" JJ said in a whispered breath.

"Mother never does things small" Emily joked as she looked at her "My wife" she said softly as JJ looked at her.

"Em, sit down baby, your feet must be killing you" JJ said as she placed a soft kiss on her lips "And you may want to as well" she smirked, they were married now but they had never talked about their last name but JJ knew "I might not have as much as you, but this I give and take willingly baby" she smiled softly as she looked into loving brown eyes "At work I will always be Jareau and JJ to you and our friends, but at home and on our personal things I will be Jennifer Prentiss" She bit her lower lip hoping Emily would be okay with it.

"Jen, are you, I mean, you don't have to"

JJ laughed "I know but I want to, but what I want to do right now is removed you out of those rather lovely clothes so I can see the sexy body which lays beneath" she smirked as she pulled Emily to her feet.

JJ gently removed her jacket as she kissed her jawline making her way to her lips as she began to unbutton her shirt, stilling Emily hand which came to help "Let me please" she whispered as the shirt slowly opened.

JJ peppered kisses down on the newly bare skin as the shirt fell to the floor, gently she moved her hand behind Emily's back to uncover her now very large breasts, her tongue ran across her breast catching the already taut nipple as her fingers slowly undid her pants as she guided her back to the bed, removing her panties at the same time, JJ brought her mouth back to the nipple wrapping her lips around it as she gently sucked, causing Emily to let out a sight moan.

Bringing her other hand over to allow her finger to knead her other breast as her fingers rolled the nipple, "Jennifer" Emily moaned at the touch keeping her movement slowly and soft she trailed her hand to rest on her stomach as her lips followed the same path as Emily's breath hitched.

"Shh, you're okay Em, promise" she whispered as she ran her tongue over the protruding bump, her fingers trailed down the inside of her legs gently up towards her groan.

As her lips moved lower Emily couldn't help but moan, "Jen" she breathed.

Emily hadn't allowed this before, the thought of JJ near her core scared her, but right now, right in this moment all her fears disappeared, even though she knew JJ couldn't make love the way she was able to make love to her, in all this was something JJ needed right now.

Emily opened her legs slightly giving the blonde permission were in the past she had refused her lips feathered over her core as she blew cool air against her skin, taking in her arousal, "Beautiful" JJ murmured as she ran her tongue gently through her core, as she reached one hand up to twist her nipple as she continued to dip her tongue in her folds.

Emily moaned loudly "Please" she whimpered, it wasn't a request to stop but a request for release, she ran her tongue over her clit gently before wrapping her lips around and sucking gently. "Oh god yes" Emily moaned, feeling JJ on her clit, rolling it between her teeth before running her tongue over it to sooth.

It had been too long since she had allowed anyone near her core and she was close to climax as JJ continued to teased, nip and suck on her bundle of nerves “So close baby" Emily whispered as JJ smiled against her core, gently she rolled her nipple as she brought her tongue away running it through her folds the intoxicating taste of her wife running on her tongue and sending her stomach into a frenzy of her own want and need, she placed a finger against her clit and gently rubbed adding pressure as she continued to run her tongue through her folds, "Yes, Jennifer, oh god. Yes" Emily chanted as she felt herself left go the climax ripping through her body.

JJ readily excepted her release taking in all of her as she trailed soft kisses back up her torso paying attention to her beautiful breast gently she sucked against her nipple before carrying on towards her beautiful lips. "Mmm" JJ moaned softly as she placed a soft kiss against her lips before deepening it as Emily allowed her entrance, a tear rolled down the brunette cheek as she tasted herself on JJ, she moaned softly into her mouth as they pulled away when the need for air became too much.

JJ looked into tear filled eyes smiling softly "You okay baby?"

Emily nodded her smile lighting her eyes "I love you Jennifer" she said softly as she ran her fingers through her hair "thank you"

JJ smiled softly, "you are beautiful and you are my addiction" she smirked

Emily frowned slightly "You have too many clothes on Mrs. Prentiss" Emily said as she tried to sit up.

JJ laughed "well it wouldn't be right for me to undress myself now would it"

Emily grinned as JJ stood up giving her access to the back of her dress, which in turn made Emily unzip it very slowly as she kissed her neck, the past three months Emily had learnt how to play JJ's body like a finely tuned instrument, slowly she revealed her back as Emily let out a slightly giggle. "You dance with my mother with no bra on" Emily mused as she carefully removed the dress as JJ just hummed and moaned into the touches.

She guided JJ to the bed so she was laying down though her mouth never left her pulse point nipping and sucking against it as her finger toyed with her nipple "God Emily, I need you to kiss me" JJ moaned out loudly.

Emily smiled against her neck as she kissed her way up to her jawline before claiming her lips with her own, running her tongue along her bottom lip asking for entry which JJ was all too happy to give as they deepened the kiss, Emily swallowed JJ's moans as she rolled her nipple between her fingers, as the need for air brought them apart.

"Mmm" Emily let out in a slight moan as she moved away from her mouth, she wrapped her lips around her nipple as she sucked against it, pulling another moan from the blonde.

Emily loved to hear her moan as she carried on with her path to where she wanted to be and were JJ was needing her, JJ curled her fingers in Emily's hair as her mouth started to trail down her body "Don't tease" JJ warned as Emily was taking her sweet time, and JJ was already on the brink.

"Your wish" Emily smirked as she managed to settle between her legs.

Emily blew cool air over her core before her tongue feathered over her folds teasingly, JJ moaned louder, her body highly attuned and aroused as she felt a tongue run up the full length of her core, Emily smiled and moan as she breathed in the smell of her arousal gently tongue ghosted over her clit, before gently taking it between her lips.

JJ gasped her fingers tangling in the brunettes causing her to look up which intern caused her to moan before settling back between her legs, JJ was flushed with arousal as she moaned loudly she already close to her climax "Yes, Emily, yes" she moaned as Emily dipped her tongue into her core, before returning back to sucking and nipping on her clit, slowly and gently Emily ran her finger through her folds her mouth never breaking contact she eased two fingers in to her centre as she gently pushed her in to her climax.

She waited for the waves of her climax to settle as she removed her fingers JJ moaned softly at the loss of contact as Emily trailed kisses up towards her lips pulling her into a passionate kiss running her tongue along JJ's lower lip to be allowed entry which JJ was all too willing to give, Emily moaned into her mouth as they could taste each other, gently she pulled away when the need for air became too much for them she smiled softly into swirling blue eyes.

"I love you" Emily whispered.

JJ still reeling from the climax that had taken over her senses smiled lovingly at her "Mmm I love you too Emily" was all she managed as she moved closer to Emily's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics to the songs I used belong to their right full owners  
> This Ring- (unity song) by T Carter Music  
> I loved her first lyrics Heartland


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how I have portrayed Elle in this....

** Location: BAU **

** Date: 6 July: 08.45am **

Emily sat at her desk with Morgan perched on it talking to her, to him she was listening but Emily was in a world of her own, feeling the baby's movements inside her. "Are you even listening to me Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

Emily looked at him "If you think so then yes" she really had no clue what he was going on about, he shook his head.

"So what's is going on in that pretty little head of yours" he smiled knowing she was in fact not listening to him, she reached forward taking hold of his hand.

"This is" she smiled as she guided his hand on to her stomach, his eyes went wide as he felt them kick

"Does that hurt?"

"Only if they catch my ribs and if they kick my bladder" she smiled

"What's going on?" Reid asked as he made is way from the kitchen.

Morgan beamed "Come here kid and feel this" he said as he kept his hand on her stomach.

Reid frowned slightly "No thanks" he said with a weak smile.

"Reid?" Emily said as she became concerned, Reid had been lacks in her life for months and it was showing more and more, he wouldn't come round he couldn't look at her, she noticed Morgan had but the rest well not so much.

She sighed softly as she looked at Morgan "Give us a minute" she asked as he looked between Emily and Reid.

"I'll go annoy your wife for a while" he grinned as Emily rolled her eyes slightly

"Reid? What's with you?" she asked softly

"Nothing is wrong with me nothing"

Emily closed her eyes taking a breather "Then why can't you look at me?" she asked carefully, for the first time in months he looked at her really looked at her, his eyes were sad and hurt as she looked into them.

"Reid what's going on? Have I done something to upset you?"

"NO!" he more or less yelled at her.

Holding her hands up to him "Then what is going on?" she asked the concern thick in her voice, he looked to the floor as he tried to think of what his mind had been spinning over and around for the past few months.

He looked at her again briefly his face and eyes were unsure and worried "Talk to me Reid. I can't help unless you talk to me" she tried again, he was like her brother and JJ had a habit of being like his mother at time, he may be a genius but sometimes he was as shy and unsure as a small child and right now that was what he was showing, he was scared.

He shook his head "I'm fine everyone is fine, I don't understand why you're asking me, everything is just fine"

Emily raised her eyebrow at him as she spoke "Reid, don't lie to me, you are one of my closest friends and yet, you cannot look at me or speak to me without it being about a case, so I will ask you again. What have I done to upset you?" Emily asked more firmly.

"You haven't done anything" he said in a sharp tone.

Emily raised her voice slightly "So I haven't done anything at all, then why are you fine with everyone else aside from me Reid, since you found out I was pregnant you haven't so much of looked at me"

"It's not that, it's nothing just leave it"

"Fine Reid just answer me one question, DO I Disgust you?"

JJ and Morgan stepped onto the walkway as they head Emily raise her voice. They looked on as Emily shouted the last words, JJ's heart fell slightly as Morgan glare at them both before resting his hand on JJ. "Just let them shout it out JJ" he said softly

Reid glared at her "Disgust me? No you don't but them, that everything" for the first time Reid couldn't form the words he wanted to say.

Emily looked at him in slight shock "So these unborn children disgust you?" she growled out "They aren't even born yet and you, that also means I disgust you since I am carrying them Reid" she shouted into a now very quiet bullpen.

"It's not that" he said lowering his voice slightly.

"Then what Reid come on you have more or less said these disgust you, so out with the god damn rest of it" she said in anger.

He looked at her his eyes sad, he couldn't understand why she kept the babies, and he couldn't understand why no one would talk about what happened, watching her get beaten and violated had ripped his heart apart and he just didn't know, who or how to ask or talk about it.

By now the rest of the team were gathered on the walkway, Morgan telling them not to step in and let it play out, he knew they both needed this, even though Morgan knew how bad her temper could be, but as Reid spoke, it pulled at them all, they never spoke about it, and Emily had tried to block it away. Garcia had been watching them on the camera seeing the team standing there watching as her two best friends went at it, she slowly made her way up to the bullpen sneaking into the kitchen so she could listen to what was going on.

"I am waiting Reid, we sort this right now! Because I am sick of it, I am sick of my friend avoiding me unless it is work related"

He looked her straight in her eyes as he spoke "We don't talk about it, none of us"

Her eyes softened as she looked at him "Spence" she said in a slight breathe

"I just, don't know how you can be strong and you act as though nothing happened but it did, I saw it, I heard it and no one speaks about it" Emily walked over to him resting her hand on his shoulder and speaking loudly so everyone heard.

"You listen to me okay" she said as she looked at him "I does get to me every day, every time I close my eyes it is there, ask JJ she has held me enough when I have broken, I am not as strong as you seem to think I am, but these" she placed her hand over her bump "It is not their fault how they came to be, yes sometimes I look at myself and the shame gets to me" she rested her hand on his cheek rubbing it as a mother would do with her child.

"I am just not ready to deal with it Reid, but I am getting there and it is becoming easier, but having someone I care about look at me with hurt and sadness like you, it breaks my heart, I love you Spence, but your asking something I am just not ready to cope or deal with and when I am I will talk to you about it" she gave him a small smile. "Sometimes I forget, that you struggle with these things, that you find it hard, and maybe you don't understand everything though you are a genius" he nodded as he spoke

"I'm sorry" she smiled at him

"Reid just because I can't talk about it, I know five other people who will talk to you about it with you, but you need to stop blaming me and punishing yourself" she said as she wrapped her arms around him "We will get through all this Reid I promise, it just doesn't happen all at once" she kissed his cheek "Now can I please have my friend back?"

He smiled at her for the first time in months as he nodded "let's get some work done kiddo" she winked as they both turned around to see the team all lined up on the walkway, Emily just nodded with a small smile, before sitting back at her desk.

Morgan looked at JJ "You okay?"

She nodded "How did I not see this coming?" she whispered.

"We are all too busy watching out for her that we didn't notice" he smiled "but they sorted it for now" as he winked.

"You knew?" she asked

"I knew, I saw, but that's because I am down there with them and not in an office" he smirked "she will be fine JJ" he promised before heading back down, he rested his hand on her shoulder as she nodded.

"Hey kid, you want to go out after work? Unless we have a case" he asked as he sat back down "Will the others be coming?"

Emily laughed "check with the boss" as she looked towards JJ's office

"Never thought I would see the day when someone had you whipped princess" he joked as she shook her head slightly.

"I'm sure Garcia will go though, and if JJ wants to then she will come as well, just bring her back to me in one piece please." she smirked as she pulled the case file out.

JJ finally came out of her for lunch "are you guys coming for something to eat?" she smiled as she rubbed Emily shoulders.

"Only if you're buying" Morgan said grinning

"Maybe I will" she winked, as she looked at them "So you ready?" she asked as Emily closed the consult she was working on

"I am, Reid?" Emily asked softly

"Sure just give me a second” he said as Morgan and Emily started towards the elevator.

JJ walked over to Reid as she smiled at him "You could have come and spoke to me Spence" she said softly as he shook his head.

"I didn't want to add to your stress" he looked at her.

"I know, but watching you two tear shreds off each other, adds to it" she joked "Come on your brain needs to be fed" she said as they both made their way over to the others.

"So JJ, are you going to come out with me and pretty boy tonight" he smiled as they all sat around the table, she groaned slightly

"I could use a night out" she admitted before looking at Emily "That would be a yes then"

Morgan laughed. "Princess, you're going to come too aren't you?"

"No," she smiled

"Em" JJ said softly as she looked at her wife.

“Just make sure, you get her home safe" Emily smiled, “I’ll be fine darling” she knew JJ needed to get out and let her hair down and Emily was not going to allow her to get out of it.

* * *

** Location: Q22 (pub/bar) **

** Date & Time: 6 July: 19.04pm **

"You sure she will be okay?" he asked looking at her.

"I am sure she is a grown women, in case you have forgotten" JJ laughed

"You know what I meant" Morgan said as he handed the beers out.

JJ moaned slightly as the sweet taste of amber ran down her throat "It's been too long since I have had this" she mused.

"Then you best not get too drunk" Reid smirked as he sipped his beer.

"You up for a game of darts" Garcia asked

"You really want to go up against our little vixen?" Morgan said.

"Hey, I promise to go easy on you all" JJ mused; she had grown up playing darts and everyone knew how good she was.

"Maybe you're a little rusty, you know with playing house wife"

She scoffed "I am no house wife"

"Then let's go have so much needed fun" Morgan and Garcia grinned as the foursome made their way over to the darts board.

"So when did you start coming here?" JJ asked as she handed around the darts.

Morgan ran his hand over his head as he spoke "Since Prentiss, we just couldn't go there" he admitted, JJ nodded in understanding as they started their game; they played doubles, JJ and Garcia leading by 80 points.

Another group had settled behind them watching them play as a very familiar voice drifted in their ears. "You don't want to go up against them" the woman said as she glared at JJ

"Why you say that?" one of the women said

"They play dirty"

"Oh you know them?"

"I use to, though I'm glad I don't anymore" JJ turned and glared at the women who were sat right behind them.

The woman whispered "The blonde thinks she is so good"

The other woman nodded "You don't like her much do you?" she mused

"Been there, done that and never again" she said loudly "She just wouldn't put out"

"I see, all looks and no action?"

JJ listened the whole team listened as they spoke "I believe she with someone, she must be good at something, since she is frigid as hell, anything other than kissing she freaks" she mused.

JJ groaned as she turned round "Just what the hell is your problem" JJ said as she glared at Elle

"Not me at has the problem." Elle laughed.

The other women just ignored the four of them as she spoke "See what you mean, good looking, but that would be about it, what did you see in her?"

"She was nice, they all were really until I needed them or I wanted to get past first base" Elle mused looking back at her friend.

"JJ you okay?" Reid whispered as he could sense her temper boiling

"Ever thought you weren't worth it?" JJ said slightly nastier than she meant to.

"I think we should leave" Garcia mumbled from behind

"Oh, what's your problem, no one here to protect you?" she mused

"You left Elle, you just walked away" Morgan said as he walked behind JJ.

"So who is your next victim JJ, or has she too got tired of waiting for you to put out"

JJ tensed up slightly "You're really full of yourself Elle, aren't you" JJ laughed out, Elle stood up getting slightly in her personal space.

Morgan groaned **'this wasn't going to go well'** he thought "So tell me JJ, what is your new bit of skirt like, someone in the office again, or you just sleeping around" Elle never saw it coming, but she felt it, her cheek burned as JJ hand whipped across her, face leaving a bright red hand print in its place, Morgan could help but chuckle softly behind her, Garcia was mentally high fiving her and Reid was speaking to someone on the phone.

"You hit me" Elle said in shock

"I think you will find that was a slap, now get out of my face Elle" JJ fumed ,just as Morgan grabbed her hand

"Come on lets go JJ" he whispered to her

"Oh, you batting for the other team now" Elle taunted as she noticed the wedding band "Who took pity on you" she laughed before turning away.

"No wonder Hotch let you go so easy" Morgan laughed as he tried to get JJ to go with him

"What did you say" Elle shouted.

"I think you heard me well enough, now if you don't mind we are here for a goodtime not to be around someone like you" Morgan said with a slight warning in his voice.

"JJ if I don't get you home in one piece your wife will kill me" Morgan whispered; even though JJ had a worse temper than Emily, it only showed every so often and when it did everyone hid, even Emily moved out of her way.

"Don't allow that to ruin our night" Garcia said as they all turned to walk away.

The next thing anyone knew was JJ on the floor with one pissed off Elle on top of her "You bitch" she screamed as everyone turned to look.

"Had to wait till my back was turn" JJ said as she hit Elle again.

"Elle get off her" Morgan warned behind her, just as Elle's fist made contact with her eye.

They swapped blow for blow on each other as Morgan tried to get Elle off her **'I am dead meat'** Morgan cringed inwardly as a crowd gathered round them watching the two women fight.

* * *

** Meanwhile Reid was talking to someone **

"I am serious" he paused "No Elle is here, you know who I mean now" he glanced over as he watched the two of them go at each other "Don't kill us but they are" Reid pulled the phone away from his ear "We are at Q22, you know where it is?" he asked just as his phone got cut off.

Emily had pulled herself off the bed, getting dressed as she rung Rossi "Can you come and get me before my wife gets locked up" she said slightly pissed off

"What's going on Prentiss?" he asked

"Remember Elle" that one name was all it took

"Be there in five" Rossi said as he ended the call.

"You little bitch" Elle shouted just as JJ head butted her

"You're a bigger bitch than me" Morgan had stepped back as he had no way of separating them both and no one in the bar seemed to care aside from standing around watching.

"Emily is going to go mad" Garcia whispered to the two men

"She already is mad and on her way" Reid admitted.

"You didn't kid, she will kill her then me then you two and god knows what she will say to JJ" Morgan said in shock.

"If we didn't tell her, she would make it a slow painful death, I for one would rather go quickly" Reid said as Garcia saw a very pissed off Emily and Rossi walking towards them both.

"Morgan" she said her voice a slight warning

"Have you ever tried to get between to women fighting" He said as he looked at Rossi.

"ENOUGH!" Rossi shouted causing both women to stop and look up.

One very heavily pregnant Emily glared at them both, Elle looked at the brunette and then back at JJ "That's what you’re with, a pregnant slag" Elle said in a low voice which only JJ could hear. JJ closed her eyes as her temper took over, next thing Elle knew JJ was on top of her glaring into her eyes as she spoke loudly

"One that is my wife, second she is not a slag and third you are the biggest fucking slag I know!" JJ shouted just as her fist made contact with her jaw "This is your only warning, you think I am bad, be grateful she hasn't got her gun on her, unlike you she would do it with witnesses" JJ scolded just as Rossi pulled her off.

"You are not welcome here do I make myself clear, I suggest you leave and make sure I never lay eyes on you again" Rossi said as he got right up in Elle's face "I young lady am your worst nightmare" he warned as the group hushed JJ outside leaving Rossi and Morgan glaring at Elle.

Once they were all outside Emily eyed her wife up "You need to get looked at" she said pointedly.

JJ nodded "Sorry"

Emily laughed "Jennifer you know how sexy that looked, well aside from you are going to have fun explaining how you have got, a black eye, a split lip, a busted nose and by the looks of it sore ribs" Emily rattled off as she glared at Morgan.

"Not my fault princess" he held his hands up as he looked at Emily.

"You, were meant to bring her home in one piece and one piece does not include a bloody mess, and a trip to the hospital and you are all so damn lucky the police never got called" Emily said firmly as Rossi walked over to check on JJ.

"She looks worse kiddo" he smiled softly at her

"Em, it wasn't his fault" JJ said looking at her

"Let me check your ribs and then see if you need to go to the ER"

"NO!" both JJ and Emily shouted, which they didn't mean to shout

"JJ you took a fair beating I just want to make sure it's not too bad"

JJ shook her head standing close to Emily "I am fine Emily will check once we either get home or to the hospital" she said and with the look on Emily's face they were going to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

** Location: BAU **

** Date & Time: 9 July: 07.35am **

"Talk to me JayJ, I know there is something not right" Garcia pleaded, JJ looked at her for a moment before shaking her head "Look JJ, we all saw the other day and it does not take a profiler to know that it upset you" she paused taking her hand "You can't protect her from everything" she said softly

"Yes it upset me and not just what happened between her and Reid" she pulled her hand away from her wrapping her arms around her waist "I saw Morgan with her, anytime, I can't" she slump her shoulders. "I can't be happy about her being pregnant, I just can't" she blurted out.

"Why on earth not?" Garcia said as she looked at her in shock "You have spoken about the babies surely" Garcia watched her as JJ looked down

"Not really" she finally admitted.

"Why on earth not?"

JJ let out a dry laugh as she spoke "You know, that is the first time she has touched her stomach, and not looked uncomfortable" she paused "Jeeze, we haven't even got anything yet, aside from what we went and got, I just can't bring myself to speak to her about it"

Garcia was totally confused "You have named them so surely you have talked about them" she pushed, JJ sighed as she sat down.

"I can't allow myself to be 'all happy'" she said as she raised her arms "What if she has them and doesn't want them, what if I can't see past how they came to be, Pen what if, I am scared to get close" she let out as a whisper.

"Have you told her this?"

JJ looked at her "No, she, damn it Garcia, I don't know how to, hell it's just so hard, I don't want to bring up memories I don't want to push, we go to the scans, but after the scan has been done, we sweep it aside" she took a breath trying to calm herself down.

"JJ, why are you so scared,"

JJ turned away "Everything is so hard, I stay strong for her, I hold her when she wakes from a nightmares, some night's I just watch her sleep, I want to hold her, I want to cuddle into her, talk to the little ones that are inside her" she looked at her with tears in her eyes "I am not even sure she wants to keep them anymore, we are missing out on so much and if we can't find a way to get into the joys of becoming parents, I just don't know what to do"

Garcia smiled softly "First off you're going to become a mom as well, not just Emily, you have said it yourself, all you see is her and not how they came to be, you are those babies mommy as well, and you need to realise that. Or you are going to turn around and they will be here, crying for two people, who won't be able to cope" she said gently. "You both need to forget how they were conceived because unless he can come back to life, which I am pretty sure he can't, since Morgan is a damn good shot, they do not need to know, but they also need their mommy's to bond with them before they are born into this big wide world, you need to be ready"

JJ laughed slightly "Yeah cause me and Emily are doing so well with the talking, and the bonding" she rolled her eyes.

"You're not talking?"

"I didn't mean it like that, we talk about everything, other than her very large bump, I just, Garcia I am scared to bond, what if something happens"

Garcia looked at her "Have you not spoken to your therapist about all these fears you have?"

JJ started to chew on her lower lip as she whispered "haven't been since April" she admitted

"Why on earth not?"

"Cases, lack of sleep, stressing over the fact that Emily isn't hyper about becoming a mom, if it's not her with nightmares, it's me and then when Sarah stays, she is having them to" she paused "All I want is for us to be able to be a family, but watching Morgan with her, touching her stomach, I haven't even felt them kick yet"

Garcia gasped "Jennifer Prentiss, you need to talk to her right now! You have to tell her this" she said in a slightly raised voice "You cannot allow yourselves to drift apart because you are so busy trying to save the other ones feelings"

"How do I talk to her about something that even I can't get my head around?" JJ asked as she looked at her best friend "You know it has taken me over five months to get the images of her in that place out of my mind, four months Garcia FIVE Months of fear pain and worry, I am running on around 3 hours sleep a day and that's if I am lucky, I need her Pen, but how do I tell her that, I need her as much as she needs me, and I need to be able to be with her through this.” JJ paused.

“She had no one when she had Sarah, not really she went through it alone, her dad wanted her to have an abortion, Elizabeth only came around once Sarah was born, how, do I tell her I am here and I want and need to be apart everything. I want to feel them kick, I want to cry! I want to know when they kick her bladder or her ribs, I want to lay with my head on her stomach and just listen to them" JJ said as the sobs ripped through her chest.

"I need her to tell me we are going to be a family, I need Sarah to know she is part of our family, and get her to see she is going to be a sister" she paused "I have all these things going around in my head and I do not know what to do with it all"

"JJ if you can't talk to her then write it down, she loves you JJ, and maybe she is scared herself? We all joke around and say she's Emily and nothing bothers her but you know different to us, you live with her you love her, I bet she doesn't even see what this is doing to you"

she smiled softly at her "JJ all the guys have been waiting for you to speak to them so they can help you, this is something you can't do alone, and no matter how much you try. But you need to tell her everything, how you are feeling your fears, your wishes for your children not hers yours as in both of yours"

JJ nodded "Thanks Pen" she said as she got up "I just want to go and blow money on baby stuff and not have others do it for us" she whispered as she opened the door

"I know honey, just talk to her and let her know"

* * *

** Location: JJ's Office **

' **Well this is one way to spend the day'** she mused as she stared at the paper in front of her **'How do I tell you this Em'** the thoughts swirled in her mind, she had been sat in her office for the past two hours thinking over everything, trying to put her thoughts in to words, trying to make sense of her feelings, in all she was glad there were no urgent cases and that everyone seemed to have the good sense to leave her alone today.

~~**_Dear Emily,_ ** ~~ _(god that sounded so lame)_

**_My darling,_ **

**_I need you to know how I am feeling, I need you to see how much I need you, I haven't slept much in the past few months and when I say past I am talking about ever since we found you._ **

**_I watch you all the time, just to make sure you're okay, that your safe, I hate seeing your cry, but also I need to see you cry._ **

**_God do I even make sense…._ **

**_Sweetheart your pregnant and I know you will sit there looking at this, thinking I am having a blonde moment, which I'm not, what I am getting at or what I am trying to say is, WE are pregnant NOT you WE!_ **

**_God I was so jealous the other day, Baby do you know I haven't even felt them but Morgan has! Do you know how that makes me feel, they are going to be born and not know who the hell I am!_ **

**_I have started to worry that you don't want them, Emily you are so damn well stubborn at times, when Morgan felt our babies, it was the first time you looked comfortable rubbing your own stomach and you didn't even realize you were doing it, but I also want to be the one to rub your stomach, I NEED to know when they kick you._ **

**_I NEED to be the one who soothes you after they have hurt you or caught a rib, your bladder, hell Em if I hadn't of heard you two talking I wouldn't of known!_ **

**_Sweetheart WE are going to be parents WE not just you, both of us. I need you to stop hiding from me and talk to me! I love you so much but right now I am struggling._ **

**_I want to go and blow a stupid amount of money on things we may not need for them, I want us to be them happy hyper people expecting their first born children._ **

**_I know Sarah is your daughter and their sister, but does she understand that she is part of OUR family and she will play a big part in their lives as well._ **

**_I want them to know my voice before they come into the big wide world. I don't want to be on the side-lines._ **

**_I need to be part of this pregnancy too. Yes we go for scans. But when is the last time you let me look at you, and I mean really look at you, your body is changing so much and I want to see that. NO I need to see it._ **

**_I want you to tell me what it feels like and how uncomfortable you really are, instead of you hiding away from me, or pulling away. I need you to tell me I am their mother as well._ **

**_Baby I might not have been the one who got you pregnant, and as my mom pointed out so nicely. I don't have the right equipment but I am their 'father' in a sense anyway._ **

**_I am going to be there every step of the way if you would just let me! Instead of hiding behind them god damned walls of yours. You have them so high around you that I MISS YOU!_ **

**_Please let me in. please let me be in this with you, you are not alone this time and you don't have to do this alone ever, I am here waiting for you with my arms wide open, if only you could see it._ **

**_Please tell me what I can do! To make you see this is the best thing that could happen to US, this is OUR family, but will we be ready for them?_ **

**_Damn it Em I want to be happy about this, but how can I be when I am so far away from YOU and OUR children, they are going to know Morgan NOT me at this rate and it kills me…_ **

**_I want my wife back! I need my wife back! I need my wife to know she is allowed to be happy about becoming a mommy that we are going to be mommies._ **

**_I don't want to turn around in 2 years' time and regret this or feel we have miss out on so much, but the time soon goes, and before we know it we will be up and running around like headless chickens trying to keep up with them._ **

**_I want to be able to hold you rub your back and not worry that you fear my touch or you thinking I don't want these babies OUR babies because I DO! I need you to see that!_ **

**_Please baby I am begging you, let me in pull them walls down and stop running from me._ **

**_Don't allow us to regret this time baby, I am right here and I need for you to see this._ **

**_I know I may be rambling but I don't know what else to do. Hell Em I don't even know how to talk to you about this. I am scared baby I am so scared we are going to be PARENTS we are going to be a FAMILY and I need for you to understand YOU are NOT alone in this. Please tell me what to do! Please!_ **

**_I don't want to hide my fears or my tears from you like I have been doing. I need you to be here for, I want you to be here for me, I love you so much and this, this pushing me away hurts so bad._ **

**_Baby I didn't even know Reid was being off handed with you and I should have seen or you should have told me, it should not have built into a shouting match in the middle of the bullpen, do you know how that made me feel?_ **

**_I didn't know that he was struggling, I treat him like my kid, but I want to be able to treat OUR children like that even before they are born, I want to play music to them._ **

**_I want to see your stomach move with them, I want to get lost in you when you tell me how it feels, what they are doing inside you I need it baby so badly._ **

**_If only you would allow me in, to be there with you through this! I love you with all my heart; I stand by the vows we made to each other._ **

**_And I won't allow this anymore baby because, I damn well need you to see me and see that these are OUR children and NOT the sperm donor, because that is all he is baby.!_ **

**_I love you baby always please just talk to me!_ **

**_I need you to realise that this is our life together as a couple. I married you to be a family because I love you more than anything in this world. I want us to be a proper family. I want to be a Mom, a proper Mom; to overcome our fears of parenting together as a couple. I have all this love to give for the babies and want to use it. As sad as it is I want to be a classic soccer Mom for our twins and Sarah._ **

**_When I told you I could see you with kids I meant it and now I get a chance to experience that amazing journey with you, so please let. I want to hold them read them baby star._ **

**_For you to teach them to be bilingual like you are (but me as well) don't need them swearing and me sitting there with a silly grin on my face when you glare at them._ **

**_They are going to be stubborn like you, but they are also going to be loved by us all, the team is also our family, I can see Reid teaching them so much like PI and statistics on things, I want to also shield them from our work._ **

**_I don't want them to see the evil that fills our world I want them to know love and understand pain, but I don't want them to feel any just like I don't want you to feel pain._ **

**_I want to see that goofy smile, you know the one you get when you're thinking, I want them to take after me and play soccer, when we went out the other night they joked I was a stay at home Mom and you know it warmed my heart. Because I am their Mom and so are you._ **

**_I want you to shout at me when we trail mud through the house. I want to bandage there cuts and heal their bruises when they fall; I want them to see how much good and how much this world has to offer._ **

**_Do you know I dream about them and us I can see it baby, I can see us a real family our own paradise, I want Sarah to get into soccer, I want them to love those books you read and become nerds like you. I want them to know they can come to us._ **

**_I want to be there when they have their first crush one someone. I want them to believe they can be anything they want to be in life._ **

**_Garcia grew up with adoptive parents Morgan lost father, Reid father abandoned him...family is who is around you and loving you - not DNA baby look at it another way, we have been given a girt a very rare gift to bring new life into this world, for them to know love like we love each other._ **

**_I want you to watch soccer over and over again because I will have brain washed them to be redskin's fans ;) just so I can take them to the game. I want us to take them to the zoo so they can see the animals and maybe leave you in the monkey cage just to make them laugh at us for being silly._ **

**_I want us to spoil them but not too much, but baby most of all I want to do that with you and only you, they will grow up to be like us, strong and loving, kind and stubborn like you, and open and honest with us because I know we could never judge them for being themselves._ **

**_I can see us all cuddling on the sofa watching Disney films and us laughing at all the sexual innuendos that they don't understand, the innocent of a child is a gift and god baby I can't wait._ **

**_I want to see Sarah with them, can you see it baby them running rings round her and she won't even see they have her wrapped around their fingers, she is so much like you baby, and she had a sperm donor not a father, so no matter what the DNA is or who it is from, they are going to be just like you and like me, so god help us ha-ha_ **

**_I want them to like the food we don't and hate the food we like, love sweets like I do and have the healthy side like you, I want to see you chasing after them, I want us to be able to come home from a bad case and bathe in there love and innocents so we can forget the horrors we see._ **

**_I also want to strap music to your stomach so when we make love you don't taint their ears when you swear I want them to see how we fit and we love each other._ **

**_I want them to try and catch Morgan as he rides his bike bringing them up the rear, Hotch is so loving when he is with Jack can you see him with these two because I can baby._ **

**_I can see Rossi becoming the over protective Granddad chasing boys away from Jane if he doesn't like the look of them._ **

**_Or Garcia running back ground checks on them all, as long as she doesn't teach them to hack into the FBI or CIA or anything that could land them in jail. We would have a fun time explaining that to Elizabeth wouldn't we._ **

**_Baby we have such a support network and a very big family even though some of them are not related by blood, Morgan would give his life for yours and mine safety can you imagine him with our children, might have to hide if they get upset with us if we have said something wrong._ **

**_I want them to have your quick wit maybe not my temper because I know you don't like it baby. I know they will see past our scars and see us like we do; they will comfort us when we have a bad day because they won't know what one is._ **

**_I want parties as they grow older but also I don't want them to grow older because that would mean we are I want so much baby and I can't explain it all, we have so much love to give and we will have so much to share with them and our family and we know babysitting isn't going to be a problem ;) I can already see Garcia working out a little plan to get them alone with her and Morgan._ **

**_Can you see what I see sweetheart, you are my world and my world includes our children and yes Sarah is also classed as my child though she is an adult so don't tell her that please._ **

**_You know the day I became your wife it made me complete, baby with you I am whole I found my soul mate the one I am to be with for ever and when I call you my wife it sends shivers down my spine and I get butterflies because you do that baby you no one else._ **

**_I never thought I would find anyone and you came alone and stole my heart and soul and baby I am so happy I catch myself playing with my rings because they were made with love and I also see you doing it and god it warms me so much, it makes me able to carry on when I look at something, or I get scared but I know you will protect me like I will you and god help anyone who hurts our children cause you know I am the best shooter on our team I aim I score._ **

**_A bit like soccer really oh boy we are going to be overrun with soccer; you're going to groan I'm going to be in soccer heaven. But we will deal with everything together because together we are complete._ **

**_Have I told you how much I love you my beautiful damn right sexy wife. I will always look after your heart like you do mine sweetheart._ **

**_Darling I am yours forever and always_ **

**_Jen xxxxxxx_ **

 

JJ was quite she had been out of her office until now and this now was 2.15. Emily looked up at her on the catwalk, tracking her every step, Emily just knew there was something wrong **'case'** She mouthed, once JJ had turned to look at her, JJ never smiled at her and seemed to look straight passed her as she shook her head.

Emily looked behind her seeing if she could see something like JJ had, but there was nothing there, Morgan rested he hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly as she looked at him.

"That doesn't look good princess, what's wrong with her?"

Emily turned to look at him "I have no clue"

She bit her lower lip as she watched JJ leave Hotch's office walking over to her "Is everything okay Jen?"

JJ looked at her, her eyes soft and worried "Can you take me home" she whispered "I've cleared it with Hotch" she gave a weak smile as she looked at Morgan.

"Can you?" she asked as he nodded.

"Just leave it Prentiss" He smiled at them both "feel better JJ" He offered as JJ just closed her eyes slightly as Emily took her hand in hers.

"Jen what's wrong?" Emily asked once they had got into the safety of their car.

"Can you just get me home, please Em" she looked at her sadly.

Emily nodded "Okay darling" she gave a small smile as they started to head home.

Emily's mind raced with what could be wrong what she had done and more importantly, who had upset her wife? They pulled into the driveway, JJ was still quite as they made their way to their home.

"Come-on sweetie let's get you inside" Emily said softly.

JJ nodded, she was so scared to let Emily read what she had written, worried she would take it the wrong way, but how else could she get her to see, how much she was hurting, how scared she was of becoming a parent **'I can do this'** she thought to herself as they made the way into the kitchen.

"Baby sit down for a moment" JJ said softly.

"Jen what's going on?"

JJ smiled at her softly as she placed her hand on her cheek running her thumb soothingly over her skin "I need you to do something for me, I need you to just read this while I go and have a shower, please" she asked, she couldn't be there and watch her read it "Then we will talk I promise" she placed a soft kiss on her cheek as she handed her the letter. "Em, I love you so much" she whispered.

"I love you too Jen" she said as she looked down at the paper that had been placed in her hand.

' **This is it, I did it I gave her the letter, god what if she hates me for it?'** she thought to herself as she stepped into the shower letting the tears fall from her face masked by the sound and the running of the water over her.

Emily stared at it for a moment as she opened the letter her heart sunk slightly as she read the top, the tears ran down her face as she took in what JJ was trying to say to her **'I've done this'** she thought to herself as she read the words over and over **'she needs me'** she thought sadly. **'When did I stop being there for her?'**

Half an hour had past as she waited for any sign of the blonde coming back down, getting up to make them both a drink, JJ had pulled at her heart, she needed her too, she hadn't meant to push her away, she didn't even know she had.

She was lost in her thoughts as JJ walked up behind her "Hey baby" she said softly as wrapped her arms around her Emily leant into her solid frame.

"I made you a coffee" Emily said in a whisper.

"Em, come with me" she said softly as she took hold of her hand.

Emily took her hand as she walked her over to the table to sit down "Can we talk?" Emily said as she started to toy with the letter "About this darling" she held it up still open.

"I was hoping we could sweetheart"

Emily shook her head slightly "Jen, I want to say I am sorry before we talk though and I am so sorry" Emily said softly as she reached her hand towards JJ, she took hold of it intertwining their fingers

"I know that baby" she smiled

Emily took a breather as she tried to find the words "I had no idea, that this is how you felt sweetie" Emily said.

"I know you didn't, because I didn't know how to talk to you" JJ said softly.

"Jennifer I am so sorry, for not seeing this, sometimes I forget that you need me to be there for you, I am scared as well, but how can you see past the fact of who and how they came to be" she looked at her with sad eyes "Because I really wish I could but I really want you with me in this"

JJ smiled "I can see past the sperm donor, because they are part of you, they will grow to be like us. Not him"

"Why don't you wake me when you've had a bad dream? I'm I that hard to talk to Jen?"

JJ shook her head "No you're not, I don't want you to worry about me, but I also need you baby so badly, I need you to tell me we are going to be al"

Emily cut her off slightly "Jen listen to me, we are going to be okay, and because you have shown me how badly I have been treating you"

"It’s, you haven't"

Emily looked at her " yes I have because I should have seen how hard this is for you, I should have seen that you were struggling, I can tell how little sleep you've had because my beautiful wife eyes have become dull and sad and I put that there, not you, not Rob and not these, but me and I need to make that right"

"Em, they are our babies. They are not a THEM but ours!"

"You have no reason to be jealous, but I can also see why you are, I want you to be happy with this and help me be happy about this, you are and you will be their Mom, and maybe we can help each other”

"Don't get me wrong Em, I love the team they are our family, but it should be us baby shopping, it should be me feeling them no one else" JJ ran her finger over Emily's ring "That is my heart baby and right now it is scared and hurting, please don't blame yourself, because I should have told you this sooner"

Emily shook her head "How can you tell me, if I am so closed off sweetie, my actions have affected you, I want them sweetie, and I know I have been ignoring you, because what you said is true, you need me as much as I need you, and I also need you to need me"

"Em I want to be Sarah's Ma not just a name as well, I want the closeness you have with her, with me and our children, but I want us to go through this together, and for you not to feel alone, and I know you do because you are not use to having someone at your side" JJ looked at her for a moment

"Tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours, I have told you my fears, tell me yours baby please"

Emily gave a half smile as she looked at her, "What if I don't bond with them, or they hate me, or you can't bond with them because of Rob?"

JJ stood up and walked over to Emily wrapping her arms around her tightly "Emily, I don't care about Rob, I care about you, I don't see him in them and I won't, I see you and I see me in our children, not anyone else, I see my beautiful wife pulling away from me and that hurts"

Emily return the embrace and held her just as close "What if I am not a good Mom, look what happened to Sarah"

JJ kissed her brow "Baby that wasn't your fault, and you did everything you could to protect her, she loves you"

"I look Jen sometimes and I see the scars and I want to run, I can't be comfortable like you are with yours"

JJ tucked her head under her chin "I am not comfortable with mine either, but I have learnt to live with them, if I could get rid of them I would in a heartbeat" she admitted. "I want to be that excited mom with you shouting at me for buying things we don't need, I want to be able to spoil you, I want to know when they move, but I am so scared you don't want me to do that baby, I have always wanted to be a mother and you are giving that to me for us no one else but for us"

"I think we got a little lost sweetie"

JJ chuckled "No we have gotten a lot lost, not a little, we forgot to communicate with each other, you remember when you wanted to adopt that girl" Emily nodded

"That broke my heart because, okay I didn't know about Sarah then, but I saw how much love you have to give and how great a mom you will be and you can be it with our children, it's okay to be scared but it is also okay to be hyper and happy about it" she took a breath

"I know we won't forget what happened to you, but they don't need to know, they just need to know they are loved and wanted, just like you are, baby open your heart back up to me and stop thinking you're going to get hurt" JJ felt the silent tears landing on her chest.

"We can do this baby, but I need you to pull your walls back down for me"

"You are there mom" Emily whispered "I just didn't tell you enough" she said in a sigh.

"You sat there in your own world Em just rubbing your stomach, you have a bond but it is not a strong bond like it should be, let me help you get that bond and you help me have that bond as well"

Emily moves slightly to look at JJ, her eyes are wide as things fall into place for her "We are really doing this aren't we!" she said as JJ laughed

"Yes we are, took you awhile to get there" JJ winked "Can I please have my wife back now, I really miss her"

Emily pulled her into a soft kiss "Forgive me for being such an ass"

JJ shook her head "You’re just scared like me baby, and it is okay to be scared, so you're not too much of an ass maybe a little stubborn but not an ass. I didn't write that to hurt you baby, but to help you see what is going on" JJ said softly "I want you to let me be the over protective mom and spoil you rotten and not have this stupid fear that you don't want that"

"Thank you for opening my eyes, I do see you Jen, I just got lost inside but if you can guide me I can get there and we will be ready for them I promise you" she paused slightly "come with me" Emily said as she took JJ's hand

"Where we going"

"I want to show you something" Emily smiled softly as they walked up stairs into the bedroom, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind pulling her close so that JJ is flush against her stomach, they look at each other through the mirror their eyes locked to each other.

"Ouch!" JJ said with a slightly jump but her eyes went slightly wide

"I think they know who you are Jen"

"That's what it feels like?" Emily turned her around so her stomach was flush with hers as another kick came "Wow!" she gasped "they are ours baby, ours" JJ said as a tear roll down her cheek.

Emily took her hand placing it over her bump "You my sweet loving wife can touch and feel all you want and if you really want to play music to them, please make sure, that it's not that awful rap music that you seem to like"

JJ laughed "I think I can do that"

"Tomorrow we can start a fresh if you want Jen, because I want us to be happy and maybe if you want" Emily paused knowing this could kill her energy levels completely "We can go shopping and spend some proper time together, without the guys, without the family, just us, like it should be, I am so sorry, but also if you are able to see past the sperm donor, I know I can, I need you to have your strong wife back and not hide this from you because of my fears and sometimes shame"

"You remember Elle? The only reason I went so mad is because she called you, if anyone calls you or our children I cannot be accountable for my actions because I love you so much and no one has a right to come between that"

"That my love I can fully understand because I am the same when it comes to you, I love you so much Jennifer Prentiss"

"I love you too Emily Prentiss" JJ pulled her into a soft kiss as they held each other as close as they could; together they could ride this storm together and become stronger for it, for them and their children.


	12. Chapter 12

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 10 July: 05.13 **

Emily woke early the next morning, with JJ still in her arms, her head resting on her chest, she hated to wake her but she knew the second she moved, JJ would wake up, so instead she pulled her closer to her body and whispered in her ear.

"Jennifer, can you wake up for me please baby" she whisper as she moved slightly, JJ moan slightly in her sleep "Jen, I need you to wake up for me sweetheart" she tried again.

"Too comfy" JJ groaned out, still in the haze of sleep.

"I know sweetie but your children are making me want to pee" Emily tried again.

JJ let out a slightly laugh as she moved so Emily could get out of the bed "Thank you sweetie" she smiled as she headed into the bathroom.

"Em, what are we doing today?" JJ asked as she started to get up

"Well I was thinking" Emily started as she came out the bathroom "maybe we could go shopping?" Emily said softly "Or if there is something you want to do?" Emily asked "I meant what I said Jen, I have let you down so mu... SON OF A BITCH" Emily cursed.

"Em what's wrong?" JJ said as she walk over to Emily as she was gripping the door in a death grip.

"Rib shot, they are getting stronger." Emily said as she breathed through the pain.

JJ walked behind Emily as she started to rub her lower back "Any better?" she asked as Emily leaned into the touch.

Emily nodded "yeah"

"So what was you saying?" JJ said as she wrapped her arms around her resting her hands over their children.

"I've let you down so much Jen, and I want, I need to make it right, I love you so much Jennifer"

JJ kissed her neck softly "I know you do baby and I love you too" she paused slightly.

"Well maybe we could go look in the nurseries and see what we might need? Or we just go and get stuff without looking" she chuckled as she moved in front of her, looking her in the eyes "I have really missed you Emily"

Emily smiled sadly as she looked back at her "I have just got so lost Jen, I promise I won't push you away anymore" Emily said softly.

JJ smiled softly as she cupped one side of Emily's cheek, running her thumb over it gently "I know you are baby, and it's okay I promise, just have to find a way of getting you back completely" Emily leaned into her touch "And you didn't go too far" JJ smirked as she placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"So shopping it is" Emily smiled as they finished getting dressed

"But first breakfast" JJ smirked as they headed downstairs, Emily followed behind her as they made their way into the kitchen "What you want to eat Em?" JJ asked as she opened the fridge door

"Waffles" Emily said as she switched the coffee machine on.

"You want waffles?" JJ looked at Emily for a moment before shaking her head slightly

"Yes, with honey" Emily grinned

With breakfast finished they both got their jackets on making their way out to the car "You want to drive Jen?" Emily asked as she locked the front door

"If you hand me the keys I will" JJ smiled. Emily passed JJ the keys as she made her way around to the passenger side of the car, she looked at her wife for a moment before getting in **'I can do this'** she thought to herself as she got in the car

JJ drove the car towards the shopping mall "Em, is everything okay, you seem quite" JJ said as she glanced at her.

"As well as it can be" Emily said as she rested her hand on JJ's leg "I'm trying Jen"

JJ smiled softly "I know you are baby" she replied as she rested her hand on top of Emily's giving it a reassuring squeeze.

After JJ had parked the car up she walked over to Emily's side opening the door for her and helping her get out, she took hold of her hand "if this is too much for you we can just go home" JJ said as she looked into her wife's eyes.

Emily smiled slightly "I want us to do this Jen" she said softly.

They walked into the store JJ had made it clear she wanted to get everything for the nurseries first, making sure she had two of everything one for a boy and one for a girl she took the first load to the car as Emily handed over her card.

Frist trip to the car consisted of **'Special going-home outfit's, Basic Clothing, Winter Coats, baby Swimsuits, warm winter hats, Gentle or scent-free detergent for baby's laundry, Crib bedding, Waterproof mattress pad, Diaper changing table, bins storage, 2x rocking chair, Diaper pail, Baby monitors, Laundry baskets, Toy bins.'**

JJ came back from loading the things into the car "Can we get things for the bathroom now" she grinned.

Emily laughed "Can you at least make sure there will be room for me to get into the car when you are done?" Emily joked

"Of course" JJ smirked "I can always make two trips home" she teased.

JJ made her way back to the car loading the second lot in this consisted of **'Baby bathtub, Baby shampoo and body wash, Baby lotion, Hooded baby towels, Baby washcloths, Baby nail clippers, Nasal aspirator, Digital rectal thermometer, Infant acetaminophen drops'**

By the time JJ got back from the car Emily was already looking at the feeding section she was unsure if she wanted to breast feed or just use bottles, JJ walked up behind her wrapping her arms around her waist "What you thinking baby"

Emily leaned into her "To breast feed or not" she replied

"You could always do both?" JJ offered "And at least if you did both I could help more" JJ said as Emily turned in her arms

"Then both it is" Emily smiled

' **Breastfeeding support pillow, Breast pump, Nursing bra, Breast pads, Lanolin cream, Breast milk freezer storage containers, Bottles and nipples, Dishwasher basket for bottles, Bottle brush, Bottle drying rack, Bottle and pacifier sterilizer, Baby formula'**

Emily walked over to the maternity clothing looking through them she knew she needed some new clothes as all hers were now becoming tight and uncomfortable to wear, as JJ left with the third trip to the car, Emily had become more relaxed and even she would admit it that she was now enjoying herself though she was becoming tired and getting slightly hungry, JJ watched Emily carefully as she walked back into the store.

"What you thinking sweetie" JJ said carefully as she stood next to Emily

"Need some new clothes and that my feet are hurting and I am getting hungry" Emily said with a slight laugh

"Well if we go get something to eat you get to sit and take some weight off your feet" JJ said softly.

Emily nodded taking hold of the blondes hand in hers "Thank you"

JJ stopped and looked at her with a slight frown on her face "For?" "For this and everything" Emily didn't know how to explain what she was thinking the only thing she could think to do was to say thank you.

JJ smiled as they walked out the shop "So what do you fancy to eat?"

"You" Emily smirked as JJ playfully slapped her arm

"Behave Em"

Emily laughed "Worth a try" she smiled as they walked across the mall "Maybe a salad or a burger" Emily said

"How about both?" JJ said knowing that the burgers came with salad.

"Yeah sounds good and a coffee" JJ nodded as they walked to the café.

After they had eaten and Emily's feet were a little more recovered they headed back over to the baby store, "So before you fill the car with more things can we get me some new clothes?" Emily asked as JJ just laughed

"Yes, then we can get the diapers and other things we will need" JJ smirked

"Jen, just how much room is in the car?" Emily asked

"Well the boot if nearly full so we have a little room in the boot and also half the backseat" JJ grinned

"So glad we are in the SUV" Emily muttered

They made their way over to the maternity clothing, JJ couldn't help but shake her head "What?" Emily asked

"You have all these to choose from and you still pick out the black trousers" JJ said still shaking her head slightly

"You can pick the tops if that makes you feel any better" Emily said with a slight smirk on her face

JJ grinned as she pulled out 4 blouses, red, white, blue and one black and white "You like?" she asked as she held them up

Emily grinned "Is there another red one?" Emily asked

JJ rolled her eyes in good nature as she pulled out another two red blouses "This all you want?"

"For now" Emily smiled as she placed them into the trolley

JJ also placed **'Disposable diapers, Baby wipes, diaper Rash Cream, Baby swing, Pacifiers, Infant bouncers, Swaddling blanket, Play mat and play gym, Small plush toys and rattles, Infant gas relief drops.'** into the trolley "Em, I think we should get this stuff home" JJ said as she looked at Emily,

"Sounds like a good plan Jen" Emily replied; to say that was of relief to Emily was an understatement if she was honest all she wanted to do right now was go home and sleep.

An hour later Emily was laying on the sofa as JJ unloaded the car taking the baby things upstairs and placing them into the correct bedrooms, she smiled to herself as she left them in the bags making her way back downstairs she grabbed the baby lotion as she walked over to Em "Hey sweetie want to rest your legs on me so I can rub your feet" JJ said softly as she sat at the other end of the sofa.

"Hmm that sounds like heaven Jen" Emily said her voice soft and tired.

JJ smiled as she removed her shoes and socks placing both feet onto her lap, within 20 minutes of JJ starting the foot rub Emily had begun to snore softly, though JJ didn't stop until all the muscles in her feet were relaxed and soft, she flipped the TV on turning the volume down as she started watching the Simpsons.


	13. Chapter 13

** Location: Home **

** Date & Time: 10 August: 02.01 **

Emily and JJ had made progress somewhat, Emily was more interested in the twins and JJ was spoiling Emily rotten, they had come back from a spa day which had left Emily and JJ both relaxed, they had gone to bed early that night.

Emily awoke from her sleep pulling herself out of the nightmare that had engulfed her mind she cringed, she hadn't had them for a while but as her due date neared they had seemed to be reappearing. Slowly she got out of bed and made her way downstairs, pulling out her faithful note pad, walking into the dining room turning the fire and the lamp on as she sat down.

**Jen, I know we said I am not ready and maybe you are right, but for some reason the nightmares are back, the closer we get to them being born the worse they are getting.**

**I said to you once, I would tell you everything that happened and I feel I am now ready and maybe they will stop, I want to do this before they grace us with their presents, as I am not sure what I will be like when they arrive. I have loved this past week, just me and you spending the time together that we desperately needed, but in saying that I also know I have to tell you everything.**

**The one thing I don't want to do is hurt you but I know by telling you this, it will and for that I am sorry, I know you all saw the tapes he made and what he did, but I also need to tell you baby because I feel I need to voice it, in a sense. Although I am writing it down!**

**I was so confused after that case and I needed some time alone, which now I wish I hadn't, but in some sense I am glad about what happened. I know that sounds so messed up and it is messed up baby! I keep thinking that maybe if I hadn't have flirted back with him none of this would have happened, but the profiler inside me knows he had already picked me as his target.**

**Jennifer I can't call myself a victim but I know I am! I am guessing he drugged me because I know I didn't have that much to drink, well what I can remember I didn't, when I woke up I was so confused, and when I knew I couldn't move I panicked Jen, I was so scared and when I saw Rob appear I thought I was safe!**

**What does that say about me Jen? Does that make me unable to do or be good at my job?**

**When he first came into the room I was confused. He told me he wanted to talk, he told me I was home Jen, how could I ever be home unless you was there baby! He hand fed me keeping me tied, after he fed me, he made me listen to a tape.**

**God Jen those women I heard them screaming baby I heard everything, sometimes when the nightmares come they are not always about me but the people before me, I can hear them screaming them crying, god Jen. I never want to see or hear that again!**

**He had been watching us me, you and Garcia, he told me I looked at you wrong! I was so confused he asked me about the blonde one and I just kept thinking you're both blonde. But I don't look at you wrongly do I? Or did I? Before we got together Jen, before we knew how each other felt!? He hit me so hard when I said that I didn't look at any of you in the wrong way.**

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes before carrying on, she knew this was going to be hard but she also knew she had to do this.

**He ripped my shirt off, god I felt so exposed and ashamed and he hadn't touched me in that way then but yet I felt violated, he told me I needed a bath 'best to work with a clean body' he said, I felt so sick when he said that darling, he removed the rest of my clothes, I guess looking at it that part wasn't so bad, but when he put the collar around me Jen I felt so trapped, I felt I was his property, for some reason.**

**I guess when it was a padlock I knew that it would be okay, but when he welded it together I was so scared that it would never come off, that you'd find me. I guess years later and the only thing that would give a clue to who I was would be a collar that had my name on it!**

**The water was freezing, how on earth can anyone bathe in ice water? I always wonder if he really did you a scouring pad because that was what it felt like, or like sandpaper.**

**Once he had finished he made me crawl back towards the room I slept in, but before I made it in there, he raped me, it hurt so bad it was like someone ripping my insides out, I never liked penetration at the best of times but that god I felt so sick.**

**I could hardly move the chains where short, but I did try to free myself but aside from being tired and in pain I couldn't get free, I had no control, not of me, not of my body. I couldn't even control my thoughts sometimes, I near enough begged him to let me go telling him that we could forget this had ever happened, I was hoping he would see his error and let me go, but that was a short lived dream.**

**He pricked me with something, and I don't know what it was aside from it made me feel sick I could taste the bile in my throat, the first time he put that gag in my mouth, is the second time in my life I have felt sheer fear for myself, he dragged me along the floor, I did try to fight again but the panic inside made me limp, I was struggling to breathe. I remember wishing I would pass out that way I wouldn't feel anything that he was going to do to me, but the darkness didn't come.**

**His hand were everywhere as though I was his and I had no say in what he was doing, I was so ashamed, I was his and he made sure I knew that, he told me I was his and no one else's. Funny when he said it I would always think to myself, he might have my body, but my heart and soul he can never touch. Because you, Jen have had them for as long as I can remember and I knew no matter what happened that my heart would be safe and my soul could be put back together.**

**When he hung me up my toes only just touching the floor I remember thinking I was going to die there and then, the collar dug into my windpipe, I thought I was going to hang and that was how I would be found.**

**I knew every time he was going to open the door I could hear his feet on the steps, but through the pain, fear and panic I couldn't always make it out. When he let me down, I couldn't even tell you how long I was like that for. I guess you know though Jen? He throw me onto the bed my gums dug into the gag, he thrust himself into my mouth, god I wanted to be sick after he removed it I curled up and I remember saying sorry to you Jen, I don't know why I said it but I knew I needed to, maybe it was the thought of not being strong enough to fight him or the thought of you finding me like this I don't know.**

**I was yanked out of what little sleep I had, had as he led me out of the room, every time he moved me from one room to the next room, he would rape me, I guess that was because of the cameras? That was the first time he whipped me, he would tell me over and over that I was his and he was my owner and that he was going to teach me.**

**When he strapped my legs apart I thought I was going to split in two, he placed another gag into my mouth that was longer but when that whip hit my skin I was able to bite into it, but it didn't allow me to breathe properly, it made the collar dig into my neck more.**

**I had no clue how long I was there, but I hoped you would notice I wasn't in I prayed for you to save me Jen , I knew you'd come you always do. When you came though Jen I was so scared I thought he had friends I thought others were going to, I was so scared baby, I remember hearing your voice I thought he had caught you and taken you I wanted you to run and leave me. For the second time in my life I wanted to die.**

**If I was dead the pain would go and I wouldn't be dirty or ashamed of myself and more than anything if I was dead he wouldn't have gone looking for you! Does that make any sense?**

**What worries me is I might look at our children and see him! What happens if they turn out like him? I know you love them and me but what if I can't, what if they are born and I cannot bring myself to hold them or I don't bond with them.**

**I look at the scars Jen and they bring it all back they make everything we are trying to get past back to the front, I was speaking to mom and she said plastics might be able to do something about them, the ones on my neck bother me more because people can see them every day, but you also have to look at my body and I worry that sometimes you look at me and you see me back in that basement!**

**When you are around I am whole, but when you aren't I am alone no matter who is around me and I am in fear, what happens when you go back to work and get called on a case, I may sound selfish but I just can't cope not being around you. You keep the monsters at bay, you help keep my mind clear.**

**But I know you love your job we both do, but what happens when they arrive sweetie how can we both work? Or do we look into hiring a live in nanny? I am sorry that I am telling you this now and I hope you understand why Jen, I need to deal with this before our little ones get here, and you say you miss me, I miss me as well….. I love you Jennifer Prentiss and I always will you are my life my heart and soul, with you I am complete, but we both need to heal before these little ones arrive?**

* * *

 

JJ turned in her sleep in snuggle into Emily more, but for the first time in months the sheets were cold as she felt around for her wife, she slowly woke up more looking around for any sign of her before looking at the clock, JJ groaned as she looked at the time **'2.47am'** she groaned to herself as she got out of the bed walking over to the bathroom, hoping to find Emily there, she sighed softly as there was no sign of her slowly she made her way downstairs, hoping to locate her.

JJ could see the dull light coming from the dining room as she made her way to the door, her heart fell as she heard the soft sobs coming from Emily she slowly opened the door as she whispered her name "Emily?" JJ looked at her seeing the pad on the table Emily's blood shocked eyes as she walked over "What's going on sweetie" JJ asked as she wrapped her arms around Emily pulling her close.

"I...I need you to read something" Emily said her voice horse and unsure as she handed JJ the pad though she kept herself curled into her body the best she could, JJ kept hold of her as she took hold of the pad.

"Okay sweetie, but would you like to go sit on the sofa, you will be more comfortable in there and I can keep hold of you?" Emily nodded against her as she started to get up.

JJ sat down before pulling Emily into her lap so she could keep hold of her as she began to read over what Emily had written, it broke her heart but she also understood why Emily needed to do this. No one had spoken about it, no one knew how to. The last time anyone had pushed Emily to speak about it, she had come home locked herself in the bedroom, hardly eaten and then started to have nightmares again. But this no one had asked her to do this. This was something Emily needed to do.

JJ couldn't stop the tears from falling or the sobs that ripped from her chest as she finished reading, she placed a kiss on Emily's head "I love you so much Em" JJ whispered as she felt Emily shake against her. "You will bond with our children, and you will love them because they are a part of you, they will grow to be like us because we will teach them right and wrong, we won't ignore their feelings or side-line them, We will not punish them for the mistakes he made."

Emily nodded slightly "Just what's been going around in my mind for the past few days well maybe weeks" Emily admitted.

JJ smiled softly "Em, if you want after they are born and if you want to breast feed or not then we can see someone about your scars" JJ paused slightly

"Jen do you want to ask about yours?" Emily said remembering something that JJ had said a few months ago.

JJ laughed slightly "I would like that Em, but also you know they don't bother me but if you are still uncomfortable with them, then we can look into it, as for my scars, I may say they don't get to me, but like yours they remind me every time I see them" JJ pulled Emily closer into her "You think you can try and get some more sleep now darling" JJ said softly

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

** Location: BAU **

** Date & Time: 24 August: 10.13 **

JJ and Emily had spoken a lot over the past few days after Emily had written the letter, Emily seemed happier as though a weight had been lifted from her, she had begun to joke around more with Morgan and they both were teasing Reid more.

"So when you going to go on maternity leave?" Morgan asked as he passed her the can of ginger ale.

"Not sure I was just thinking of carrying on till you know" she paused as she felt the hand hit the back of her head "Or when my wife makes me" she half laughed as she rubbed the back of her head before looking at JJ.

"The paper work has already been put in for you to take leave as of next week" JJ said firmly causing Emily to frown

"But"

JJ cut her off "I don't want you in the field you’re due in five weeks you can't even fly Em, and with what was said at the last appointment, there is no way in hell I will allow you to work"

Emily nodded "Thank you" she said as JJ kept her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"What happened at the appointment?" Morgan asked as him and Reid walked over to her

"Just if I don't slow down these little ones will be here early and that's the last thing we want" Emily said as she looked at JJ.

"The birth of a baby, less than 37 week's gestational age. Though the cause of preterm birth is in many situations elusive and unknown; many factors appear to be associated with the development of preterm birth, making the reduction of preterm birth a challenging proposition. Premature birth is defined either as the same as preterm birth or the birth of a baby before the developing organs are mature enough to allow normal postnatal survival. Premature infants are at greater risk for short and long term complications, including disabilities and impediments in growth and mental development. Significant progress has been made in the care of premature infants, but not in reducing the prevalence of preterm birth. Preterm birth is among the top causes of death in infants worldwide"

"REID" JJ shouted as he continued to ramble about premature birth. Emily stood slightly as she walked out of the doors leaving JJ and Morgan glaring at him

"You need to learn when to keep quite kid" Morgan growled

"JJ I'm"

JJ raised her hand slightly "I know Reid its fine just keep the facts away from her please, we already had a scare the other day" JJ admitted before making her way out the bullpen to find Emily.

JJ walked into the toilets knowing that Emily would be there, she could hear the wrenching coming out of the stall as she walked in locking the door behind her "Em" JJ said softly as she opened the door finding Emily on the floor, her head lulling against the bowl, JJ pulled her hair back "You okay sweetie" JJ said softly.

"Breakfast didn't stay down" Emily said as she leaned into her wife. "Jen I don't care if they come early I care if they are alright, does that make sense, but this"

"How's your blood pressure?" JJ asked.

"I guess a little high" she admitted as JJ flushed the toilet helping Emily to her feet.

"Em, I am the same they could be here tomorrow and that would be great as long as they are okay that is all that matters, but we both know they need to stay protected inside you for a little longer, you will be fine and our babies will be fine, and if Reid doesn't keep his mouth closed I will buy him a zip for it" JJ teased causing Emily to laugh slightly.

They both made their way back into the bullpen as Reid looked at Emily sheepishly "Sorry Emily" he said softly

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't Reid" Emily smiled softly as she sat back down.

"So princess getting back on to topic who is going to be helping once these two grace this world" he smiled as Emily laughed, she looked at JJ

"Well Mother thinks she may be able to get someone I know she helped when Sarah was growing up and she is very good with kids"

"So what's the problem?" Morgan asked

"Locating her" JJ chuckled "seems Italy is truly a big country"

"The independent states of San Marino and the Vatican City are enclaves within Italy, while Campione d'Italia is an Italian exclave in Switzerland. The territory of Italy covers some 116,347 sq mi, and is influenced by a temperate seasonal climate. With 60.8 million inhabitants, it is the fifth most populous country in Europe, and the 23rd most populous in the world." Reid said proudly.

"Is there anything you don't know kid?" Morgan asked as they all laughed

"Well with over 60 million people it will be hard to find just one person it would be a bit like finding a needle in a pile of needles" He said with a smile.

"Reid are you sure you're not a robot and that you haven't just been programed with all this information" Emily joked as he laughed.

"Though it is highly possible, a robot still wouldn't be able to breathe and would have no need to be able to blink"

Emily laughed "Good comeback Dr Reid" she smirked

"Maybe you could ask Garcia to run a check for you?" Morgan said as he picked up his phone.

"Can we let Elizabeth have a little longer if she hasn't got back to us by tomorrow then we can consider it" JJ said as she started to head back up to her office "Do you think you three can now get some work done? I need those reports by the lunchtime" JJ said as she closed her door.

"So is everything getting better between you two?" Morgan asked once JJ's door was closed

"Much better, I am starting to feel like my old self" she smiled

"We have noticed Emily, I am glad you two are doing okay I was worried there for a while" he said honestly

"We have talked a lot and I finally opened up about what happened and if I am truthful it has made things a lot easier since then" he smiled

"Nightmares?" he asked

"A few, though they are getting a lot less so we are both getting a lot more rest" she smiled at him. "I think the fear I have had inside of me is also slowly disappearing" she smiled.

Reid spoke up "Fear is a vital response to physical and emotional danger—if we didn't feel it, we couldn't protect ourselves from legitimate threats. But often we fear situations that are far from life-or-death, and thus hang back for no good reason. Traumas or bad experiences can trigger a fear response within us that is hard to quell. But you also have to remember Emily you survived it and the fear is your bodies way of dealing with what you have been through" he said softly as Emily sighed

"I know you mean well Reid but trust me when I say there is a lot more to it than what you have seen" her voice wavered as she spoke quietly

"Reid fancy making Prentiss one of them herbal teas?" Morgan asked as he walked over to her "You okay princess?"

"Yes I'm fine I know he means well just" she shook her head slightly as Reid returned with the much welcomed tea "Thanks Reid" Emily said softly as they all set back to their paperwork.

* * *

** Time: 11.52 **

Emily had been staring at the file for the past half an hour rubbing her stomach as the pain emanated though her back again "Prentiss? You okay there?" Morgan asked as he watched her carefully

"Yeah just my back is sore" she said with a sigh

"Why don't you go and see if JJ will allow you to lay on her sofa for a bit, unless she is using it" he joked as Emily was already sending JJ a text **'Jen any chance I can come in your office an lay down my back is killing me x'** "Already asking Derek" she said with a slight smile just as JJ came out of her office and a beeline for Emily's desk.

JJ took one look at her and shook her head "Emily how long you had this pain for now?"

Emily frowned slightly "about half an hour" JJ nodded as she helped her up. As Emily stood up the wave of dizziness washed over her as she stumbled slightly causing Morgan to rush to her side.

"Whoa Prentiss, you okay?" he said as he and JJ steadied her.

"Just need to lay down" she mumbled as her body began to slump in their arms.

Morgan helped JJ get Emily back onto the chair, before deciding it may be better for her to be on the floor, Reid had jumped at the phone hitting 911 and asking them to hurry, JJ was shaking as she tried to get Emily to respond "Em, wake up baby please"

Morgan looked at his partner and then at JJ who had gone pale "JJ she will be okay" he said softly as Hotch's voice sounded through the now very quiet bullpen.

"What's going on and where is Prentiss?" he asked as he looked at his three agents.

JJ shook her head not answering as she knelt back down next to Emily whispering in her ear "baby wake up please" as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"Well?" he asked again as Rossi stepped out.

"Prentiss collapsed" Reid piped up since the other two hadn't spoken.

"WHAT!" Rossi half shouted as the two older agents rushed down into the bullpen.

"What on earth happened?" Rossi asked Morgan

"She had back pain I told her to go lay down in JJ's office and well" He looked at his partner on the floor "She didn't make it up there"

"Have you called for an ambulance?" Hotch asked as he pulled his phone out.

"They are on their way, I am going to meet them downstairs" Reid said as he headed towards the doors.

JJ stayed at her side holding her hand as she looked up at the team "I can't lose her" she said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"JJ help is on the way just keep talking to her" Rossi said as calmly as he could as he moved to make a phone call

"Garcia I need you ring Sarah and get her to meet us at the hospital, Emily has collapsed, I need to ring her Mother" before he hung up Garcia's voice caught his attention

"What's... what happened?" she said her voice wavering slightly as she looked at the security feed.

"I don't know just please ring Sarah" he said as he disconnected the phone call.

"HOTCH!" JJ screamed as Emily started to convulse on the floor.

"Where are the damn medics" Hotch muttered as he knelt down beside them both "JJ try and stay calm" he said as he placed his jacket under her head stopping it from banging on the floor.

JJ watched numbly as three men burst through the doors "Oh thank god" JJ muttered as they reached them.

"Ma'am can we have some room please" they asked as she moved back allowing the medics room. "Can anyone tell me what happened?" he asked as he administered a drug to help stop the seizure.

"She just got up and collapsed, she said her back was hurting" JJ said as the tears ran down her face, the medic nodded as they lifted her onto the gurney "I'm coming with you" she said firmly.

"Ma'am with all due respect"

"I am her wife" she glared at them both as he nodded.

"We need to go" he said as they rushed out the doors, JJ staying close to Emily.

As she sat in the back of the ambulance the medic began to ask JJ some questions about her health and how far along Emily is "She has five weeks left she is booked in for a C-section as she is unable to have a natural birth" JJ said sadly as she looked at her wife

"She has had some problems with her blood pressure and has been told to take it easy, we had a scare last week the doctor was worried they may have to be delivered early" JJ said as she held onto Emily's hand. The medic nodded as they pulled up outside the ER.

They wheeled Emily straight through to the ER. "Ma'am you will have to wait here I am afraid" the nurse said as she looked into sad eyes. "Is there anyone we can call?"

"They are all on their way" JJ said as the tears fell.

"Can you let me know when the father arrives please?" the nurse asked

JJ's eyes blazed at her "She is my wife, there is no father, those are my children" her voice was low and firm as she spoke.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to offend you Ma'am"

"Please call me JJ" she said as she looked at her "I have rung her doctor, if Emily wakes and is surrounded by strangers she will panic" JJ warned

"I understand" JJ nodded as she collapsed into the chair.

* * *

Sarah bust into the waiting room "Ma, what's happened?" she asked the worry evident in her voice.

"I don't know she collapsed" JJ said as she rested her face in her hands as the sobs ripped from her chest.

Sarah sat next to wrapping her arms around her tightly "She will be okay Ma" she said trying to reassure her.

The team arrive shortly afterwards "Any news?" Morgan asked as he walked in

"Nothing yet" Sarah said as JJ shook her head.

They seemed to be waiting hours as a familiar Doctor walked into the room looking straight at JJ "Jennifer" JJ's eyes met her

"Dr Young. What's wrong with her?" the doctor smiled sadly as she spoke

"Can I have a word in private please" she asked as she held the door open for her to step outside.

"We are going to have to deliver the babies" Doctor Young informed her.

"What's happened?" JJ asked as they stood outside the waiting room.

"She has developed preeclampsia, can we have your permission to deliver" she asked seriously

"What will happen?"

"I will be honest if we don't deliver them now they could die and so could Emily" she looked at her

"Please save her" JJ pleaded as she signed the forms

"I won't be able to correct the" she paused as JJ nodded, right now her main concern was Emily and their children everything else could wait.

"Jennifer I am afraid you won't be able to be in the room they are getting her ready now, but I need you to be prepared"

JJ nodded numbly as the doctor spoke to her "Will the babies be okay?"

Dr. Young looked at her for a moment "I will get a nurse to come in and explain everything to you but I will do my best" she said softly as she opened the door to the waiting room.

JJ walked back into the waiting room falling straight into Sarah's arms "Ma, what's going on?" Sarah asked as her voice broke. JJ collected herself as she looked at Sarah and the team.

JJ took Sarah over to the chairs as they both sat down before JJ looked at them all "Emily has developed preeclampsia, they are going to deliver the babies" JJ said as a sob ripped from her throat.

"What else Ma?" Sarah asked as she tried to keep the tears a bay.

"She said we needed to be prepared" JJ said as her heart broke, the sobs ripping from her chest.


End file.
